Just Her
by Fallondawncarlie
Summary: Draco Malfoy finds himself part Veela, and finds his life mate. This year at Hogwarts was going to be different...his life was going to be different, now that it was centered around her...Just Her.
1. Chapter One: Realization

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter, or other characters.**

This past year had changed a lot of people; I had realized when we finally asked to come back to Hogwarts to begin our seventh year once again. I was made Head Boy and…well no shocker but Hermione Granger made Head Girl. After the fall of Voldemort most of the Death eater's went into hiding (including my father) I however never wanted any part of it, the Dark Mark was really only given to me because my father is Lucius Malfoy. That's not the only thing that changed though…I was told of my Veela heritage, and how I would mature at eighteen, at least that's when I would feel the Veela blood take effect, and wouldn't you know it I sure as hell felt it. Was more painful than the Dark Mark itself, I was currently about to finish maturing (which only took a week) and then apparently my Veela instincts would find me my life mate. That last thing was not something I was looking forward too, and I prayed that it wasn't Pansy.

"Draco...mate are you alright?" asked Blaise, he was the only one out of my friends that knew anything about my Veela blood…mostly because he's a good bloke and I don't trust anyone else, not even Crabbe and Goyle, the two buffoons.

"Yeah, just thinking about everything that had gone down," I said…that was part of the truth. He nodded.

"So how goes the…well you know," he said.

"Fine, it's supposed to end tomorrow and that's when I will get on the draught, so I'm not making everyone in this bloody castle drool over me," I grumbled.

"Right….so if you take that how will you know when you have found your mate?" he asked, logical question.

"I will supposedly feel her in my dreams calling to me," I said "the more I hear the calling the sooner I find her…hopefully she is here at Hogwarts I don't want to look all over the world for her."

"I hope so for your sake that mating thing is a nasty business if the mate to be refuses until ready," said Blaise "I hope that draught tamper's down that Veela blood of yours a good bit." I nodded. I hadn't wanted any of this but I really had no other choice.

"You know, Blaise I think I might head to my new common room…have to get used to having my own place," I said smirking, when in truth I was tired. He nodded, and I left.

"RON GET OUT! I'M NOT HAVING THIS CONVERSTAION WITH YOU…WE ARE DONE….FINISHED, THERE IS NO MORE US," I heard Granger screaming just outside our portrait "YOU CHEATED…I AM NOT GOING TO STAY WITH A CHEATER! NOW GET OUT!" wow I didn't know the Weasel had it in him.

"WELL IF SOMEONE WOULD JUST GIVE IT UP WE WOULDN'T HAVE THIS PROBLEM," he yelled back at her. Then I heard footsteps and moved out of the way, and watched the redhead pass by, and then I went in.

"Well seems Granger's perfect world has come crashing down," I sneered as I walked in. She turned to face me tears running down her face. I could tell that she wanted to yell at me, but what actually came out shocked me.

"Malfoy…please, we have to live together this year so could you just like…be civil and try not to be so ferret like," she asked, well more like pleaded. I looked at her shocked because I had been expecting a rude insult of some sort. She looked back at me waiting for an answer "You know what forget I asked." Then she ran upstairs to her bedroom, slamming the door behind her.

"Oh this is going to be an all too interesting year for me," I said quietly. I walked and sat down at the couch. I had about five minutes of piece and then there was a pop. I groaned as I heard my mother's voice.

"Dragon…my baby," she said as she came to sit by me. She had changed a lot since father disappeared. She was more vibrant, she started decorating…and she didn't have to hide the bruises. That's when thing I promised myself…I would never hurt my wife…well my mate. I wish the Veela had been on my father's side, and then he wouldn't have been so cold hearted.

"Hello mother, how are you?" I asked. She smiled at me.

"I am fine, redecorating the kitchen now," she replied, she hugged me as she sat down next to me. Then she looked around the Head Common room "this is stunning Draco, I am so very proud of you."

"Yes, living the dream here," I said "so why the visit."

"Oh, I just wanted to see you," she said "and see how you were feeling."

"That, well the pain is gone," I said "I still feel the tingle." She nodded.

"You said Miss Granger is the Head Girl," she questioned and I looked at her.

"Yes," I said "but that is not surprising…she is said to be the brightest witch of our age. Who am I to argue with that when she helped bring down the Dark Lord himself." Just as I was talking about her I heard footsteps on the stairs. I looked to see Hermione standing there.

"Um…I was just leaving," she said quietly. She finished coming down the stairs in a hurry, heading for the portrait. My mother stood and walked around the couch after her.

"Miss. Granger, please wait," said mother "there is something I wish to talk to you about, if I could have just a moment of your time?" Hermione twirled around and I watched silently.

"What could you possibly have to say to me," she said, crossing her arms over her chest. My mother sighed.

"The incident at my home," she started and Granger stuck out her arm.

"Oh you mean when Bellatrix carved mud blood into my arm," she said "you know I am now tainted by a word that I was told meant nothing. I have to live with this; I have to see it every day, because unfortunately for me there is nothing magic can do about it."

"I see you caught on to what I wanted to speak to you about," said mother, she walked closer to Hermione. "Listen Miss Granger, there is nothing I can do to change the past, but I would be so very grateful of you would let me try to make up for it."

"How can you possibly," said Hermione.

"There is something that can…make it invisible," said mother, taking Hermione's arm and turning it. She set her wand against the scar "Vilisio…" The scar shimmered away and Hermione looked rather awestruck. She moved her hand over it.

"I can still feel it," said Hermione, mother nodded "wait how did you do this?"

"The blood from the rare black Unicorn," said mother "my wand just so happens to contain it, and as for being able to feel it, I am afraid you are right, there isn't anything that can completely take it away. I must apologize for letting such a thing happen in my home, and I hope you will be able to forgive me."

"I…thank you," said Hermione "but wait I thought there were dire consequences for using Unicorn blood."

"Ultimately it would be the person you collected the blood that would suffer," said mother "anyhow, I should be going…see you later Draco, write often."

"Goodbye mother," I said, and then she was gone with a pop. I looked over at Granger.

"I take it things are different now," she said and I nodded.

"With my father gone, she can be who she wants," I said.

"Well, Headmistress McGonagall wants to see us in her office," said Hermione, she looked at me with a curious expression. I stood and walked over.

"Then I suppose we should be going," I said, shaking her head of her thoughts she nodded. We walked silently to the Headmistress's office and when we approached the Gargoyle Hermione said the password.

"Bubblegum and Fiddlesticks," she said her voice calm and collected. I stayed behind her as we climbed the stairs, thinking as we went. Upon entering the office I focused my attention on Professor McGonagall.

"Ah, there you two are," she said, she waved her hands over a couple of seats that were in front of her desk. We both sat down. "I hope you two have settled into the Heads Dorm."

"Yes, Professor," said Hermione, her eyes flickered towards me for a moment "it's all very lovely." I nodded in agreement.

"And the two of you are getting on well?" she questioned, her eyes peering over her spectacles.

"Um, I think so," said Hermione "we haven't really talked much, it is just the second day of school." The Professor nodded her head.

"Yes, well I have asked the two of you to my office," she started, but her voice trailed off as I focused my attention back to Hermione. She had changed a lot, I assumed the war changed us all, even on the outside. Her hair was no longer bushy, but tamed and curled to any man's liking, her skin was a luminescent porcelain color and flawless I might add, her body was slender yet curvaceous and certainly lovely to look upon. Then there were her eyes, most would say they were brown, but looking now they seemed almost the color of glazed honey and rather enchanting as well. At this moment I realized she was looking at me and I shook my head.

"The headmistress has dismissed us," she whispered and I looked to see the Professor was gone. "Are you alright?" I nodded and stood up. We walked out of the office together. "So…we should really go over prefect duties and patrolling schedules. McGonagall wants it to her tomorrow." I nodded.

"Um, right," I said "I have a suggestion…give the fourth year detentions to Pansy Parkinson." Hermione seemed a little shock as I said this "what, she's a pain in the arse and I really don't like her."

"Oh," said Hermione, a giggle escaped from her mouth. I looked at her with a raised brow "sorry it's just…she's in your house I figured you would try and give the fourth year detentions…which are the worst by the way…to someone you really didn't like."

"Nope," I said, then I sighed "listen I am really no good at putting schedules together, so would you mind doing it and then I will look over it with you? I promise to give you the time of day."

"Oh, um sure," she said "maybe tonight after the feast…I should have it done by then." I nodded.

"That would be perfect," I said, she gave me a small smile and turned to go the other way (more than likely to see her friends) "Wait," she stopped and turned her body slightly to look at me "about before…I think it would be a good idea for us to try and be civil with each other this year."

"Oh…well good," she said and then turned and walked away. I sighed to myself and continued on my way. I went up to the Head Dorm…Blaise was beside the portrait, leaning against the wall.

"Hey mate," he said "was looking for you." I nodded.

"Had to see the Headmistress," I said, I walked up to the portrait "Lemon Drops…come on in Blaise."

"You sure Granger won't mind," he said and I shook my head.

"She's not coming back right now," I said. We went into the common room and sat on the couch. "My mother stopped by today."

"Did she…how is she doing?" asked Blaise.

"Better, much better," I said "father hasn't even tried to contact her. You should visit the Manor when we go on holiday, it's completely different now." He was eyeing me, a look of concern on his face. "What?"

"You don't look well," he said "and I'm not the only one…Theo is worried too, he thinks your angry with him about something, you haven't talked to him since being back."

"Sorry," I said "no, I am not angry with him…I will talk to him as soon as I have the chance. Should probably tell him about the whole Veela thing as well…he is rather close to me."

"Yeah, he's always been a good friend," said Blaise. "Seriously though…it's like the last two days you've gotten worse."

"The transformation is coming to an end," I said "it will get better once I have found my life mate, or start taking that draught."

"It's amazing the Snape lived," said Blaise "everyone else thought he was dead."

"You know who saved him don't you?" I asked and he shook his head. "Granger did, she knew a spell that would detract the venom from his body and also knew how to seal the wounds up enough until he was found."

"He'll be a good DADA teacher," said Blaise "god knows he's always wanted the job." I nodded.

"Slughorn isn't so bad for potions I suppose," I said. Blaise nodded and it went silent for a moment. Then I heard the portrait swing open. Hermione came in; she was writing something down on her parchment as she walked. She looked over for a moment.

"Oh, sorry," she said "didn't know you had a guest. Don't mind me I'm just going into the study. Malfoy…Mr. Zabini."

"Granger," said Blaise. She walked away and I winced. For some reason when she said my last name it caused me pain, and it felt like my heart stopped when she entered the room. "Funny, I didn't know she knew my name."

"It's Granger," I said, I winced again as I used her last name. "She knows everything."

"Right," said Blaise "listen, I will see you in the Great Hall for dinner tonight, just wanted to check on you quick, make sure you were still doing alright. I will let Theo know you're not mad at him."

"Thanks," I said nodding "I will see you later then." When he left, I stalked up to my room and fell upon my bed. My face hit a piece of parchment. It was a not from mother.

' _Draco my dear, I should warn you that I have figured out who your life mate is. I think it may come as a surprise to you, but I have a feeling you won't mind it at all. Please do take care of yourself and her…and as always be wary of your father. Love, Mother._

"Should have seen that coming," I said as I set the paper aside. "How could she possibly know before me?" Next thing I knew I was dozing off.

HERMIONE'S POV…

When I finally had the schedule finished I went down to the Great Hall for dinner. Harry, Ron and Ginny all greeted me. I said hello and sat next to Harry. I had made an agreement with Ron, that I wouldn't tell anyone he cheated on me, that our break up was mutual.

"So," said Ginny "are you two still friends then?" I looked at Ron, who seemed to be wondering the same thing.

"Yeah," I said "why wouldn't we be, it was a mutual break up wasn't it." They all nodded and I opened my notes, propping them against the pitcher of Pumpkin Juice.

"Mione, um how do you already have all of this notes?" asked Harry.

"Yeah, and why are you already studying…it's the second day of school."

"I took all these before coming back to Hogwarts," I said "I knew I would need them for the end of the year."

"Right, but really the second day of school," said Harry "Hermione, you don't need to do that until a couple months before the tests." Ron then said something his mouth full of food and I looked at him.

"Please tell me why you are stuffing your face like that," I said.

"I'm hungry," he said. "I was just saying you can't wait to study…maybe try to enjoy the beginning of school."

"Cannot Ronald," I said, and looked back to my notes "one can never truly be prepared for something." As I said that I had a flashback of seeing Lavender Brown lying on the ground, lifeless. She and I weren't really even friends and seeing her that way broke my heart. "Besides, these are only light notes, I will be taking more."

"Of course you will," said Harry, smiling.

"Yes, she's not called the brightest witch of our age for nothing," said Ginny. I gave them both a smile and started eating as I continued reading my notes.

After dinner, I walked back up to the Heads Common Room. I was a little nervous about this, but Malfoy had said he would give me the time of day to look at what I had come up with for scheduling. I sighed.

"Lemon Drops," I said and the portrait swung open. I walked into the room quietly, and then more quickly as I heard a thrashing sound. I found Malfoy on the floor of the common room, sweating and thrashing, and muttering something about not wanting to hurt someone. I knelt down and gentle shook him. "Malfoy," he didn't respond "Malfoy…Draco…DRACO WAKE UP!" His eyes shot open, his breath labored he looked at me.

"You," he said, his voice strained, but his eyes were soft as he looked at me. I looked at him.

"Yes, me," I said as I helped him sit up "are you alright?" he nodded as his breathing returned to normal, "was it about the war?" He looked at me.

"Was what about the war?" he asked.

"The dream you were having," I said "it may be none of my business…but I have them too, all the time…I was just gonna say I have something that helps if you want it."

"Oh, no it wasn't about the war," he said "not this time anyway, thanks for the concern." I nodded.

"Well, as you're fine…I was wondering if we could…well if you could take that look at the schedule now?" I questioned. His steel grey eyes bore into mine, and I suddenly realized how beautiful they were, how handsome he was. Then I shook my head and looked away.

"Yeah, I will have a look at it now," he said, standing…then offering me a hand, he helped me up.

"Thank you," I said, as I smoothed my school skirt "I will go and grab it."


	2. Chapter Two: Telling Her

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters.**

Hermione…it was Hermione Granger; my life mate was Hermione Granger. All I could think about all morning was talking to Blaise and then figuring out how in the hell was I going to tell Hermione. This was going to be a long day….I had to tell her today, otherwise things could go wrong.

"Blaise I need to speak with you, now," I said as I entered the Slytherin common room. I kept walking up to his dorm and I could tell he was following me already. "Shut the door."

"You look like you had an early morning mate," said Blaise.

"Yeah I did and speaking of mates…" I started.

"No way you had the dream last night, are you kidding me?" replied Blaise "I thought it would take at least a week."

"The closer she is the sooner the dream comes," I said "I found out last night actually when I dozed off, that's why I wasn't at dinner."

"Well who is it then?" asked Blaise. I looked at him for a second and sighed **,** might as well tell him, if he can accept it then so should my other friends…right?

"It's Hermione Granger," I said. Blaise stood there for a moment and then laughed.

"Ok no really who is it?" he said. I just looked at him through my bangs and sighed. "Wait you mean to tell me that your mate is smarter than life bushy haired can't wear makeup Granger?"

"Yes, she is my mate," I said. "By the way her hair is no longer bushy and she doesn't need makeup."

"Oye mate are you already in love with her?" questioned Blaise

"Well, have you already forgotten what kind of blood I have coursing through my veins?" I questioned back.

"Right, ok so how are you going to tell her?" asked Blaise.

"I was hoping you would have the answer to that," I said. He looked at me.

"Don't worry mate, we will figure out how to tell her," he said.

HERMIONE…

"Bloody hell Ron don't you ever slow down," asked Harry.

"I'm hungry," he said, as he took a gulp of Pumpkin Juice.

"You're always hungry," I said going through my notes again.

"True," said Ron, who took another mouthful of potatoes. I shook my head and took a sip of my drink, before turning the page in my notes. I stood after amoment.

"I think I will head to the library, our next class isn't for a little while, and I need some quite." I said as I started walking out of the great hall…followed by Ron. He stopped me when we were outside the doors.

"Listen I wanted to thank you for not saying anything about the cheating," he said and I simply looked at him.

"I should have, but I didn't for the sake of our friends," I replied, "Besides I didn't even know the girl."

"She's from Hufflepuff," he said. I just sighed.

"If that is all I would really like to get to the library," I said and Ron nodded. I walked away and headed straight to the library. Once there I found a quiet place to sit, "Finally some peace!" I whispered to myself as I opened my notes for a second time.

"I'm sorry, butI'm going to have to interrupt that peace." I heard Zabini speak. I sighed loudly to show my irritation at being interrupted and closed my notes.

"Can I help you?" I questioned him.

"No, but Draco needs to talk to you," he said, "It's urgent."

"Oh, where is he?" I asked, standing up and collecting my things. "Should I hurry?"

"It's…well," he started, "He's in the Head's Common room." He simply replied.

"Thank you for coming to get me," I saidand quickly made my way up to the heads common room,"Lemon Drop." I said andstepped through the portrait quickly, "Malfoy."

DRACO'S POV…

"Oh, Hermione," my head snapped toward her as I spoke. I had been pacing, but stopped when she entered. She gave me a funny look and came over. "Um, you should sit down." I said and she sat on the couch gingerly. I sat beside her. I didn't even know where to begin.

"Zabini said you needed to see me," she said, "That it was something urgent?" I nodded.

"I don't…I don't know how to tell you," I said, my voice rather quiet. She looked at me thoughtfully, "I don't even know where to start."

"How about at the beginning?" she said. I nodded and looked at her.

"What do you know about Veela?" I asked, and she shrugged.

"More than enough I am sure," she replied, "Do you need help on a paper or something?" I shook my head.

"Could you just tell me what you know?" I asked. She sighed and thought for a moment.

"Let's see, they are magical creatures," she started, "Are known to mate with wizards…oh their blood sort of chooses a life mate for them…it's all in the book you know." She looked at me.

"So you understand that a Veela's blood chooses the mate for them, the most compatible match for them," I said and she nodded.

"Yes, I think it is one of the first things you learn and that once their mate is found they are very protective and possessive," said Hermione. I smiled, I found her intelligence beautiful.

"Yes, it is," I said **,** "I have a confession to make…I'm part Veela." Hermione eyes widened.

"Really, how fascinating!" she said, "Is this what you need help with? I would be more than happy to help in anyway a can, Malfoy." I winced when she said my last name…it was so impersonal.

"Well," I started, "You see, I have already found my life mate…and I am not really sure how to tell her." I looked straight into her honey eyes…willing her to understand what I was trying to say. "You see, she and I have a rather…hard past. I was never really considerate to her…I was actually quite mean to her, and I don't know how to make up for it." Hermione had gone a bit pale as she stared at me and I could feel that she did understand what I was saying to her. She stood and shot for the door, but I quickly jumped up and ran in front of her. "Please don't, I will take it as rejection." Hermione bit her lip, but didn't try to go past me.

"How…how is it even possible that your Veela blood would choose me **?** " she said, "How do I know this isn't some evil trick you want to play on me?" I winced; I suppose the thought of her not trusting me hurt as well.

"That…is a fair question," I said, "I can certainly get you proof that I am part Veela…I would also like to say, I couldn't possibly lie to you about this…if I did I would only be hurting myself, I could die without finding my mate." She looked at me; there were tears in her eyes. "Please…please don't cry."

"This is cruel," she said, "I suppose fate thinks it has a sense of humor…I mean you were horrible to me for years, what am I supposed to do here."

"Um, well you can reject me," I said.

"Right, and let you die…not going to happen Malfoy," she said, I winced but let out a sigh of relief. "I'm so confused."

"Look, I'm not really all that sure what to do here either," I started, "But I would be more than grateful if you would give us a shot. However slow you want to take it. We will do everything your way, I just…I can't live without you, and I truly mean that." She stared at me for a moment.

"So…you cannot hurt me, at all?" she said and I nodded.

"Right," I said.

"And, there is no chance of this being some evil trick you want to play on me just because I am a filthy little mud blood?" she said.

"Hey, don't call yourself that!" I exclaimed, she looked at me her eyes a little wide, "Sorry…I'm sorry I didn't mean to raise my voice…just no, don't call yourself that. You're beautiful, intelligent and a wonderful woman." She nodded her head slightly.

"Okay, look I really need some time to think about this…you…you were horrible to me for so many years…there were so many nights that I cried because of the things you did, or said," I winced at the thought of her crying, "There is just so much that I don't know how to forgive you for yet."

"It's alright," I said, "I understand, I just need to hear you say it."

"Say what?" she questioned.

"That you are NOT rejecting me," I said.

"Um, okay," she said slowly, "Right now I am not rejecting you." I supposed that would have to suffice. "So, can I tell Harry and Ginny?" she questioned, "I will probably have to tell Ron too…"

"Well, perhaps…actually you know what? Go ahead," I said, "Blaise knows and I will be telling Theo, so it's only fair."

"Great," she said, "Well, I really have to get to class…so could you…"

"I will walk you," I said, cutting her off. She looked at me.

"Is that necessary?" she asked, and then she stopped herself."Right, protective and possessive…got to make a mental note of that." I smiled slightly.

"So what's your next class?" I asked.

"Oh, um Charms," she said, she grabbed her things and we walked out of the portrait and into the corridor. We made small talk as we walked. It was sort of nice, she seemed to be at a least a bit okay with what was happening. Although I knew there would be more questions later. Her friends were waiting for her when we got to the classroom.

"Is everything alright Hermione?" asked Potter, he was eyeing me suspiciously.

"Everything is fine," she replied, "Draco, was just walking me to class we had some Head things to talk about."

"I will see you later," I said and she nodded, giving me a smile. "Oh, and I will be trying to make it up to you by the way…everything I did, and said…I will do anything that is needed." I added hastily.

"Sure," she said and then walked into the classroom. Potter gave me one last look of confusion and then followed in after the Weasley girl. I smiled to myself and then turned to go to my own class.

In between my next class I went with Blaise to see Snape. I was sure my draught would be ready by now. When we walked in **,** Blaise didn't even give me a chance to warn my godfather.

"His mate is Miss. Granger," said Blaise. The news didn't even seem to faze Snape. He looked at me and handed me a small vile from a pocket in his robes.

"How interesting," he said, in his usual monotone voice. I took the vile quickly and stared at it. "I hope you have eaten, this is not to be taken on an empty stomach." I nodded and proceeded with taking the draught. It tasted disgusting.

"Hey, you're already getting some color back," said Blaise, "But then again you have always been this pale so…" he sniggered and I punched his arm.

"You will need to see me once a month," said Snape and I looked at him.

"I will only have to take this once a month?" I questioned.

"Yes," he said.

"Alright," I said, nodding.

"So, your mother tells me she came to see you," said Snape and I nodded again.

"Yes, I think it was mostly to see Hermione though," I replied **,** "Seeing as she found that spell to make her scar invisible."

"Right," said Snape, "Did it ever occur to you why your mother would do that?" I shook my head. "Because she was already aware of whom your mate would be."

"Of course," I said with a sigh.

"Hey, at least she's trying right?" said Blaise. I looked at him and he shrugged, "If it were me…my mother would probably throw a hissy fit."

"Anyway, thank you," I said.

"Go away now;" said Snape **,** "I have work to do." The both of us left, Blaise shaking his head.

"You think being your godfather would make him show a little more love," he said.

"There has only ever been one person he truly loved," I said. "Let's go get Theo, I think it's time to tell him."


	3. Chapter Three: Starting Out

DISCLAIMER: **I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters.**

HERMIONE'S POV…

It was in between classes that I decided that I would tell Harry, Ginny, and Ron about the Veela thing that evening. I mean I couldn't keep it a secret, not even for a little while. This was something I need their support on…and I needed it desperately. Thoughts of them turning me away kept running through my head, but if they love me and care about the way they say they do, then they will respect my decision…right?

"Hey, Mione," said Harry, as we walked down the corridor. "What was really up with you and Malfoy? I mean the things he said before class…" I looked at him and Ginny. Ron wasn't with us, but perhaps it would be better to tell Harry and Ginny first. I sighed and walked over to one of the many window eats the castle had and sat down. Ginny sat beside me, and Harry leaned against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Draco Malfoy is part Veela," I started, quietly. They both were looking at me waiting for me to continue. "You both know that Veela blood picks the most compatible mate for the person," they both nodded, "Well Draco has found his life mate already."

"And what does that have to do with you?" questioned Harry. "He's a git, why should you help him?" I looked at Ginny, she was staring at me…her eyes wide and I knew she understood what I was saying.

"Harry," said Ginny, as I looked down at my hands. I couldn't look at him right now, I was so afraid of how he would react. "Hermione IS his life mate." After a moment I heard a thud, and looked to see Harry had fallen to the floor. He was just staring across the hall, at the other wall. Ginny turned back to me "Mione…what are you trying to tell us here?"

"Well, as of right now," I started, looking at Harry again. He seemed to be listening so I continued "I have decided not to reject him." Harry's head then snapped in my direction.

"Not reject him!" he exclaimed, "After everything he has done to us…after everything he has done to you?"

"Harry, I know," I said, Ginny was trying to remain calm herself, "But I can't just let him die!"

"And what if it was the other way around?" he asked his face stiff. "What if you were the Veela and he was the mate? Do you think he would save your life?" I didn't know what to say to that.

"Harry's got a point Hermione," said Ginny.

"I know…I know it doesn't make any sense," I said, fidgeting with my robes to avoid looking at them. "I know that I am too nice for my own good…but he did help when it mattered and so did his mother."

"Yeah, to save their own asses!" shouted Harry.

"Harry, stop it!" said Ginny. "We don't need a crowd." He looked at the few people who had stopped to stare for a moment, but they all proceeded on their way when they noticed Harry glaring at them and he looked back at me again.

"Tell me you aren't really going to do this," he said.

"If I do, are you going to stop being my friend?" I asked, "Are you going to stop being like family to me?" He stared at me, his green eyes suddenly watering. The things we had been through…there would be no chance of ever getting over it, if he did decide to turn away from me.

"I won't," said Ginny rather calmly "I won't stop caring for you, and I won't stop loving you like the sister I believe you are. Sure this is a shock, but ultimately it's your decision…and I will support you in anything. I just won't like this decision as much as other's." I smiled and she smiled back. Harry was looking at the ground now.

"I don't want you to get hurt Herms," he said quietly, not looking at me "You are one of the most important people in my life, you are very much a sister to me. I CANNOT see you get hurt…what if he is doing this to hurt you."

"He said he would get me proof that he is a Veela," I said, "And that if he is lying about it, then he would only be hurting himself…because he would die without finding his true mate." Harry looked at me then.

"Do you believe him?" he questioned. I sighed and looked at the floor again.

"At first, I had the same thought as you did," I said, "But then…I thought about it and I really don't believe he is lying. I feel that he has to be telling the truth…I don't think even Draco Malfoy would go to all these lengths to hurt me." I looked back at Harry "So yes, I do believe him…but I did tell him that I need time to think about it, which is why I told him that I'm not rejecting him right now." Harry nodded and let out an exasperated breath.

"Fine, I'm here for you," he said, looking at me once more "I will always be here for you…no matter what…and I will be the one to kill him if he is trying to hurt you." I nodded.

"So," said Ginny. "Now that we have decided this…how about we figure out how to tell my brother?"

"Oh, Merlin," I groaned, "Ron."

DRACO'S POV…

When Blaise and I finally made it to the Slytherin common room, I was instantly jumped on by Pansy.

"Drakey!" she exclaimed, "It's about time you came to see us. Blaise has been hogging you and we haven't gotten a chance to have a proper reunion." I pushed her off of me and looked at her.

"There will be no such thing happening," I said, I smoothening out my robes.

"Draco, what are you saying," she said, "We've been…" I cut her off.

"I know what we have been doing," I said, "And honestly it should not have started in the first place. I am telling you now that it will NEVER happen again."

"Drakey," she started, as she placed a hand on my arm. I jerked away from her.

"Stop calling me that," I said "I told you, NEVER again."

"Why are you being like this!" she exclaimed, and then turned and ran away. I sighed and Blaise turned to looked at me.

"Well that…is out of the way," said Blaise.

"We weren't even a couple," I said, "We never were…come on let's find Theo." We walked up to the dorm room, and went in. Theo was lying in his bed reading a book about…I couldn't make out the title.

"Hey, Theo," said Blaise. Theo looked at us and then stood.

"Hey, where have you two been?" he asked, "I know it's only the third day of school, but I thought you two would have found me sooner. Congratulations on making Head Boy Draco." I smiled and nodded.

"Thanks' mate," I said, and then sighed. "Listen, there is something very important that I need to talk to you about…but I don't want to do it here. Would you mind coming to Head's common room with me?"

"Oh, sure," he said, he looked at me nodding. I nodded back and we made our way to the Head dorms. When we got there, I said the password and we walked in. My body instantly tensed, I could hear yelling and hurried into the common room. Weasley, Potter and the girl Weasley, were all with Hermione. Hermione and Weasel were the one's yelling.

"He's put some sort of spell on you!" shouted Weasley, "Can't you see that!"

"Ronald, I am very intelligent!" she shouted back, "Don't you think I have already thought about that? I have decided that he is telling the truth!"

"Ugh, why do girls have to be so dumb!" yelled Weasel. "He is just going to hurt you!"

"HEY!" I shouted, finally interjecting, "Hermione is not the dumb one here! I would say you are! You're the one who cheated on her, and now I bet anything the reason you are so upset is because you want her back!"

"You what!" yelled the girl Weasley, as she rounded on her brother. "You cheated on Hermione, and you have the gall to be yelling at her? Just wait until mum and dad hear about this!" Hermione walked over to me and I looked at her. Weasel and his sister continued yelling, while Potter seemed to just be watching me.

"Are you alright?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Look, I'm sorry about all this," she said "I didn't want to tell him out in the open, because I figured he would end up doing something like this."

"It's okay," I said, "At least he knows now, right?" She nodded again.

"Listen, I really hope you aren't lying about this," she said, "Because I have a feeling the whole school will know by the end of the week. This really isn't going to be easy…and I'm still on the line about it."

"As I said before," I started, "I will do anything to make it up to you." She nodded. Then her gaze fell on Theo and Blaise.

"What's exactly is going on," asked Theo suddenly, "And what does Granger have to do with it?" I growled.

"Her name is Hermione," I said, glaring at him.

"Whoa there mate," said Blaise "Theo, just a moment and he will explain everything. He's got to take care of Gran…I mean Hermione first." Theo looked at me oddly and I turned back to Hermione.

"So you haven't told Theodore Nott yet?" asked Hermione.

"That's what I am getting ready to do," I said…she was staring at me intently now. "What?"

"You look better," she said, "You were really pale this afternoon when we talked, well if you could be paler that is."

"Blaise said the same thing," I said, "It's my draught…I take it once a month, it keeps…the pheromones my body is producing in check. Trust me it's a good thing."

"I have so many questions," she said and I nodded.

"And I will answer them all," I said. "But Potter is giving me a death glare…so I think you might want to go back and attend to the situation at hand."

"Oh, right," she said, she looked at me for a moment longer and then went back to her friends. "Ginny, Harry let's get Ron out of here."

"I will find out what you did to her!" yelled Weasel, as they took him out of the room. "And I will kill you for it! You don't deserve her…you don't deserve any kind of good!" His yelling finally died the further away they got. Then I turned back to Theo and Blaise.

"So," said Theo, "You're a Veela."

"Yes," I said, assuming Blaise and tried to explain some of it to him.

"And Hermione is your life mate," he said.

"Correct," I said, he nodded, and then clapped his hands together.

"Well then, will she be sitting with us now," he asked "I assume you will be spending a lot more time with her. Are you still going to be able to do Quidditch?" I groaned; I forgot about that…practices would be starting soon.

"Yes, yes," I said "I will still be doing Quidditch…and as for the other things you said…she is still thinking about it…although she is not rejecting me right now."

"Oh, I see," said Theo.

"So, you're okay with this?" I questioned.

"Drake, you're like a brother to me," said Theo, "The three of us grew up together, I'm not gonna just drop you because you're Veela, and I don't care who your mate is as long as you are happy. Besides, Hermione is the best choice." I smiled.

"Yeah, she's great," I said. He looked at me.

"Geez, he really is in love with her," said Theo.

"Told you," said Blaise. I looked at the both of them.

"Well, now that both of you know," I said, "What would you do, if you wanted a girl to give you a chance. What would you do to gain her trust?"

"So she hasn't completely said yes yet," said Theo.

"That's right," I said, "And I told her I would do anything to make it up to her."

"Well, there are flowers…maybe some chocolates," said Blaise.

"No, no you need to give her something she will really notice," Said Theo, "What does she like?"

"Well books, the library…she likes her Charms class," I said "I don't really know anything else; I am hoping to get to know her better."

"Well, that is definitely somewhere to start," said Theo.

"I guess he knows what he's doing," said Blaise. Theo looked at him and sighed.

"Of course I do," he said, "Anyway, I think I can help you out a bit Drake."

"I'm all ears," I said.


	4. Chapter Four: Talking

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters.**

The first thing I did for Hermione was get the proof of my being part Veela to her. After reading over the document several times she sighed, and told me that she definitely believed me now, then thanked me for actually following through with what I had said. After this, she seemed much more open to the idea of accepting to be my life mate…of course she still needed more convincing.

"Drake," said Theo running up to me in the hallway after Transfiguration. I stopped, and let him catch up with me. "So, how is everything going?"

"Well, I got her the proof she wanted," I said, "But I haven't done anything else yet."

"Come on," he started, "It's been a week now since I told you what to do…get on with it man."

"Easier said than done," I growled. We walked down to Hagrid's hut for our Care of Magical Creatures class. I would be seeing Hermione since we took this class with Gryffindor.

"Hey, there she is," said Theo, "Just go up and say hey…ask her how her day has been. Then give her that Charms book I told you to buy." I nodded and made my way over to Hermione and her little group of friends. She noticed me instantly, giving me a warm smile.

"Good afternoon Draco," she said.

"To you too," I said, "How has your day been so far?"

"Lovely, although I am quite hungry," she replied, "I will be happy to have a break for lunch." I nodded "How has your day been?" she asked.

"Quite good," I said, I sighed and slid my hand into my bag…bringing out a brand new copy of 'HISTORY of CHARMS'. "I was thinking of you the other day and bought this." I handed the book to her. She looked at it with surprise, taking it from my hand gently. "I know how much you love Charms and I thought perhaps you might like to know their history." Hermione ran a hand over the cover of the book. She looked at Ginny, who smiled and then looked back to me.

"Draco, this is very sweet of you," she said, "And surprisingly I don't have this one yet. I suppose I can cross it off my list though. Thank you very much, I will start reading as soon as I can." I beamed at her…she had accepted my gift, and I was very obviously happy about it. Then I watched as Ginny nudged her, and whispered something in Hermione's ear. She nodded her head in some sort of agreement. "Maybe you and I could take a little walk after lunch today, just the two of us."

"I would like that very much," I said, nodding.

"Good, it's settled then," she said. Then she walked off with Ginny to the front of the class and I went back to stand next to Theo…and Blaise who had finally arrived.

"So…how did it go?" asked Theo.

"Perfect," I said, sighing a bit, "She even asked if I would like to walk with her after lunch, just the two of us."

"Told you," said Theo.

"What have I missed?" asked Blaise.

"Oh, Drake here just gave Hermione that gift," explained Theo, "And it turned out well."

"See, she will come around soon," said Blaise, smiling…I nodded to him and then turned my attention to the class. Hagrid was telling us something about monstrous spiders. I shivered as I remembered there being loads at the Battle of Hogwarts. Then he assigned us a paper…we had to choose any magical creature and write a three page report on it. After class I stayed behind.

"I will meet up with you two by the Head's Portrait," I said.

"Everything alright mate?" asked Blaise.

"Yeah," I said. "Just need to take care of something." He and Theo nodded and started the walk back up to the castle. I walked over to Hagrid and cleared my throat.

"Malfoy," he said, when he turned to face me.

"I…well," I started and looked at him.

"Hermione, Ginny, Harry and Ron tell me you're part Veela," he said suddenly. I nodded quietly, "Are you taking the drought."

"Yes, Snape will be making it for me," I said "I've already taken it for this month." He nodded.

"Good," he said "I always thought there was something different about ya." I looked at him.

"Listen I wanted to apologize," I said, finally doing what I came here to do, "About the dragon, and your hippogriff…and well anything else I have done."

"Well…you were a bloody git," he said. "But I suppose apologizin' isn't easy. You just take care of Hermione, and don't cause any more trouble."

"Absolutely," I said. He grumbled something under his breath and told me I should go. I walked back up to the castle.

HERMIONE'S POV…

As I walked along the hallway with Ginny, I could suddenly feel the stares of people around me. I clutched the book Draco gave me tighter and looked at my friend.

"Why are they all staring?" I asked.

"Because, it's finally got around school that Draco Malfoy is pursuing you," said Ginny with a shrug and I sighed. "They of course don't know the whole story, but that doesn't matter, the important people know." I smiled.

"True," I said. "I'm just not used to being stared at like this."

"Well, get used to it," said Ginny, "There are a lot of people who wonder what is going on. There have been lots of rumors…like Draco put you under a spell…you two have been secretly been dating for a few years…that you put a spell on him."

"You would think a few of them would ask for the real story," I said, shaking my head as I heard a few whispers.

"I don't really care," said Ginny. "It's when they try to hurt you that I will be there. Right now they are just letting their imaginations get the best of them."

"Yeah, I suppose," I said "I don't think anyone will try to hurt me though…well except for maybe Pansy Parkinson."

"Nah…you should have seen her face the other day," said Ginny. "Trust me, she knows the truth and she won't dare cross Draco. Well I best be off to my next class…are you going to the library?"

"I don't know," I said "where did Ron and Harry go?"

"Not sure," said Ginny, looking around for a moment. "Probably to the Gryffindor Tower, they have a break in between classes like you do don't they?" I nodded and she sighed. "Well I will see you at lunch."

"Yep," I said, deciding that I would go to the library. I wanted to start reading my new book. I said goodbye to Ginny, and went to the library. I snuggled myself into a chair and opened the front cover. There I found a note, written on the first page.

' _My Mia,_

 _Hope you don't mind but I have found a nickname for you. Just thought I would let you know that if you do make the definite decision to be with me, that I will love you fully and for always. I hope you like the gift…your passion for books, is such a rare and beautiful thing that I wanted to see it blossom._

 _Forever Yours,_

 _Draco._

I smiled at the note and wondered how long it had taken him to write it. I did like the nickname, it was short and sweet. Mia, that might take some getting used to, but I imagine he would want a nickname that was his and his alone. I was confused still, on what I should do. In all truth, I knew I wouldn't tell him no…I knew I would choose to be with him. So I suppose this time I was taking was for me, and I did want to be sure he wouldn't change suddenly. It had been a week now since Draco told me. I closed the book and stood; deciding I had better do a little research on Veela rather than get into my new book right now.

Later at lunch, I saw him sitting with Theo and Blaise. He would look at me every few minutes, giving me a smile and I would smile back. I felt better now that I knew a bit more about what it meant to be a Veela's mate…and I planned to talk to Draco on our walk.

"So…how was the book?" asked Ginny.

"Book…what book?" asked Harry, his head snapped up from eating to look at me and Ginny.

"The book Draco gave me in class today," I said "HISTORY of CHARMS."

"Oh, I think I might have seen that," said Ron, jumping into the conversation. "You're really serious about this."

"Of course I am," I said, "This has to do with the rest of my life. I'm not going to just blow it off like you do your homework." I looked back over to Ginny "Anyhow, I didn't read it. I decided to do a little more research on Veela."

"Oh good," said Ginny.

"I think I will go and see if Draco would like to take that walk now," I said. I stood and started walking towards the Slytherin table. I didn't have to come all the way, because Draco noticed me and met me halfway.

"Are you ready for that walk?" he asked. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, there are some things I would like to talk to you about," I said.


	5. Chapter Five: Quick Decision

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters.**

I started to walk outside with Hermione, making sure to open every door for her. She kept smiling at me when I did this, and I wondered what she was thinking. When we finally walked outside into the daylight she sighed.

"I love being outside," she said, "The fresh air is good for the soul." I nodded in agreement, and looked at her.

"You said, that you had something to talk to me about," I said.

"Right," she said, "Why didn't you tell me you need constant contact for the first month after finding me?" I was a bit stunned by the question at first, but then looked at her.

"You did some research I take it," I said and she nodded. "Well, like I said I don't want to force you in to anything…and being able to talk to you have been doing just fine."

"Yes, but the book said that it can cause you pain if I do not touch you in some affectionate way," said Hermione, "I don't want to cause you any pain."

"It's bearable," I replied, with a smile…but she still grimaced. "Look if the pain becomes more than I can handle I will let you know."

"Fine," she said, I could feel that this answer didn't please her.

"What would you like to do then?" I asked, it came out a bit harsher then I intended and it caused me to wince, "You said you needed time to think, and that is what I am trying to do."

"It won't help if you talk to me in that tone," she said. "Look, I know…"

"I'm sorry," I said "I shouldn't have talked to you like that."

"Its fine," she said, "You know…there hasn't been much of that from you anymore. Talking to me in a tone…having a big ego."

"Well, I still have a big ego," I said, "The Veela part of me just…doesn't really let me do it with you. I want you to be happy, which for the Veela part, means you are always to be treated with respect, to be given whatever you want or need, and to keep you happy and loved. There is no room for rudeness, or harshness."

"So, did it hurt you just now?" she questioned, "To be harsh…even though it wasn't very much." I nodded.

"Yes," I said, "It caused sort of a small jolt of pain." She nodded.

"By the way," she said, "I really…loved the note you wrote me in my new book. I also like the nickname; you can call me that from now on if you like. I won't mind a bit. It will help too, you being able to have something that links me only to you. No one else calls me that, so it will be all yours." I smiled at her brightly…knowing that I would have a name only I could call her was…satisfying for lack of a better word.

"Thank you," I said. We came upon a bench and she sat down…then motioned for me to sit with her. I sat down next her and she smiled at me.

"When I am around you," she said rather suddenly, "I feel the need to be close to you." I looked at her.

"Well, that…maybe I should have a stronger drought made up," I said. "It is supposed to suppress the pheromones. I'm sorry."

"No, it's alright," she said. "I mean I don't want to jump you or anything. I just…sort of feel the need to touch you I guess is the best way to put it."

"You want to touch me, Hermione?" I asked…making a joke out of it. She looked at me incredulously, and playfully smacked my arm. I laughed…I guess the Veela knew we were joking around, because I didn't feel at all dejected when she hit my arm.

"You," she said, and laughed a little herself.

"Me," I said. She looked at me, her body leaning toward me a little bit. Then very gently she laid her head on my shoulder and a very pleasing jolt of happiness ran through my body. We were touching, and the Veela part of me was VERY happy about it.

"Can we sit like this for a little while?" she asked, sighing. "This is so calming." I nodded, and placed an arm around her shoulder letting her body relax more. She rested her hand on my thigh and sighed deeply. It was quiet and perfect; of course I should have known it wouldn't last long.

"So you have put some sort of spell on her!" shouted Weasel. He strode over and I instantly stood, feeling suddenly attacked.

"Back off," I sneered. "I have done no such thing, maybe if you did a little more reading you would understand that, but I don't expect a dunderhead like you to have intelligence!"

"Draco!" exclaimed Hermione, her voice shocked. I instantly stood down, feeling very small right now. She looked at me. "Oh sorry…I didn't mean to be harsh." She rubbed my arm for a moment before looking at Ron. "Why is it that you have to ruin everything all the time? I finally had a chance to relax!"

"Relax…around him?" exclaimed Ron "Mione…how can you even consider him! He's horrible; he's just going to hurt you!"

"Because I haven't been hurt before!" she shouted, "He has treated me better in the past week and a half than you did in our entire relationship!" Weasel's mouth opened and closed quickly.

"You look like a fish when you do that," I stated.

"Draco, not helping," she said, and I shut my mouth again.

"So that's it then," said Weasel, "You won't even entertain the idea that he is doing this to hurt you!"

"I have already considered it!" she shouted, "And I decided that he isn't lying! I am giving him a chance…I am not going to let him just die!"

"Well then," said Weasel "I will leave you to be with scum."

"Me! Scum? I believe it was you that cheated on her!" I shouted. "I am better than you will ever be Weasel…even if I didn't have money and a good family name!"

"Draco, please," said Hermione, I silenced myself again, "Ron go…I don't want to talk to you anymore." Weasel glared at me, and then walked off without another word. Hermione turned to me, "So, there's the ego."

"Sorry…I'm sorry," I said.

"It's alright," she said and smiled. "You stood up for me…thank you."

"I always will," I said, "Until the day I die." She looked at me.

"We...," she started, but then stopped.

"We…what?" I asked.

"Tell me more," she said, "About being the mate of a Veela. I know the required information. Like when the mating has to take place and all of that…but I would like to know about everything else."

"I only know what's in the books really," I replied, "See, I didn't even know until before my eighteenth birthday. I don't really know anymore then you do…perhaps I will take you to see mother, she could tell you."

"Oh, we would have to go to your Manor," she said quietly. Her face went suddenly pale, and I could now hear her screams in my head. I winced noticeably.

"No…no," I said "I will have mother meet us in Hogsmead or something," I said quickly. She looked at me. "You won't ever have to go back to that house again…I promise you." Looking relieved she smiled at me, and then leaned up kissing my cheek. She pulled back quickly covering her mouth, apparently very shocked by her actions. I touched my cheek and smiled, "Now that…I really liked it." She blushed wildly.

"Come on," she said, "Let's go back inside." We walked back inside, and unfortunately had to go our separate ways. Theo and Blaise found me though.

"Mate…you look like you're walking on a cloud," said Theo.

"Yeah, you got kind of a glazed look," said Blaise.

"She kissed my cheek," I said, happily. They both busted out laughing, and I sort of hissed at them.

"Well you can't blame us," said Blaise.

"Yeah, you're after all the Slytherin Sex God," said Theo, "And here you are all hung up on getting kissed on the cheek." I snorted.

"Yeah, well…it was nice alright," I said, and went onto our next class. The two of them poked fun at me for a little longer, and then finally seemed to tire of it. After all I think they were happy for me in their own way.

Classes went rather slow the rest of the day. Perhaps it was because I didn't get to see Hermione again until dinner time. She didn't really look at me; she was in what seemed to be a deep conversation with Ginny and Potter. At least there was no sign of the Weasel. I went ahead and started eating.

"So, have you decided what to do your paper on for Care of Magical Creatures class?" asked Theo.

"No…maybe pixies," I said, "There is loads of information about them. It would be an easy paper." Theo nodded.

"I think I will do mine on Dragons," said Theo. "Very interesting creatures." I nodded in agreement. Blaise then suddenly nudged me and pointed towards Hermione's table. I looked over to see Weasel there talking with her heatedly, she glared at him and jerked herself away when he tried to keep her from standing. I growled and suddenly found myself walking over.

HERMIONE'S POV…

"Draco," I said as he suddenly came over. He pulled me behind his back and looked at Ron.

"Mine," he seethed his voice in sort of a hiss…and I quickly realized what was happening.

"Uh oh," I said, "Oh no…Draco," I pulled on his arm a bit to get his attention, but he was too focused on Ron.

"Hermione, what's happening?" asked Harry, looking at Draco warily. Ginny shifted in her seat to sort of shield herself behind Harry.

"Another man touched me," I explained, I pulled on Draco again. "Draco, it's alright nothing happened." He whirled around looking at me; he wasn't himself at all. His eyes were darker, almost black I would say.

"Mine!" he exclaimed, I stepped back for a moment, and then taking a deep breath I nodded.

"Yours," I said soothingly, my hand reached out taking his. "Shh, it's alright….Ronald you should be more careful." Draco glared at him again

"Its sounds to me like you're more of a possession then something he wants to love," said Weasel.

"Don't talk to her like that," Draco snapped, stepping toward him again, but I pulled him back.

"Draco, calm yourself!" I said sternly, he let out a sigh "Draco, it's alright…everything is alright. It won't happen again." I looked at Ron, and felt Draco twirling a bit of my hair around his finger. "Possessiveness is in the nature of a Veela, it doesn't mean he doesn't love me. Harry, Ginny I'm sorry…I should have explained sooner."

"Yeah, at least I know I can't hug you anymore," said Harry. Draco's head snapped to look at Harry. He held up his hands "Sorry..." seeming satisfied with this Draco started playing with my hair again. He was on instinct right now; all he wanted was to be close to me, touching me in anyway…only because another male had touched his mate. I couldn't even be angry with him, because I knew this was bound to happen at some point.

"I think it's sort of sweet," said Ginny, smiling a little. I suddenly felt a vibration on my back, and sort of looked back at Draco.

"Are you…are you purring," I asked, Draco looked at me. His eyes were calmer now, but still dark. I shook my head, and then grabbed a goblet of water. I then turned and dumped it on Draco's head. He shook for a moment, but when he looked at me again, his eyes were normal. "Better?"

"What? What's better?" he questioned, looking really confused "What happened…why am I wet?"

"Hermione just dumped a cup of water on you," said Ginny giggling.

"What'd you do that for?" he asked, trying to wipe his head with the sleeve of his robe.

"You…weren't yourself," I said, "I will explain in the Head's Common room. I will see you guys later." I took Draco's arm, and started walking away.

"Enjoy being a toy!" shouted Ron. Draco glared, but I pulled him along still and ignored Ron. Once we were out of the Great Hall, I turned to Draco.

"What happened?" he questioned.

"Ron touched me…just on the arm," I said. "Nothing bad…but it sort of set you off." Draco frowned…the look on his face told me I wouldn't have to do any other explaining.

"I'm sorry," he said, "If I scared you that is. Weasel probably got what he deserved."

"You just kept saying mine," I said. He looked at me.

"Well, that isn't really true yet is it," said Draco, "Since you haven't fully given me your answer." I looked up at him through my lashes.

"Well…I sort of just did," I replied.


	6. Chapter Six: Relationship Begins

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any other characters.**

"Excuse me what?" I asked, looking at Hermione.

"Well, I gave my decision to the Veela part of you," she explained. "When your instinct took over, and you kept saying mine…I nodded and said yours. The books clearly state that me saying that is a submission of the mate."

"Why would you do that?" I shouted, "I thought you said you needed time. You can't take it back…well I guess you could."

"Draco," she whispered softly and I stopped my ranting to look at her. "I realized in there that I didn't need any more time. You gave me all the proof I needed just now. When I saw your Veela takeover like that, I knew…I knew that you had meant every word you had said since you told me. I did believe you before…but after that it made me REALLY believe. So, yes it did seem like a rash decision, but it really wasn't."

"So, you're really committing yourself to me?" I questioned.

"Yes," she said, "That doesn't mean we are going to be mating anytime soon though." I laughed.

"I sort of figured that," I said. "I want to ask you something though."

"Ask away," said Hermione, she was looking at the floor, searching for something.

"Um…what are you looking for?" I asked. "That's not my question, it's just…you're looking for something."

"My bag," she replied, "I guess I must have left it in the Great Hall. I should go grab it; it has my things for the next class in it." She started towards the doors, but stopped when she saw Ginny and Harry standing there; Ginny holding out Hermione's bag to her. "You guys followed us?"

"Yeah, we wanted to make sure everything was alright," said Harry.

"So, you really committed to him in there," said Ginny, as Hermione took her bag.

"Yeah," she said, "I did…hope that's still alright with you."

"Of course it is," said Harry, "Just wanted to be sure that was what it was."

"Weasel decided not to come with you I see," I said.

"No, he's too busy brooding over you two," said Ginny, then she made her way over to me, "Listen, I have already stated that for Hermione's sake I would be there, but now I think things will be different...so it might be a good idea if we tried to be friends."

"Um…okay," I said. I was a bit confused.

"So, Harry and I were thinking we should go to the Hogsmead weekend together, the four of us."

"We were?" questioned Potter, but Ginny gave him a look, "I mean yes we were…totally thinking about getting to know you better." I looked at Hermione, who seemed to be appreciating her friends at the moment.

"I…well," I started. I was going to ask Hermione on a date, but it might be better to spend time with her friends first. "Alright, I think that would be a good idea."

"Great!" exclaimed Ginny, "Hermione, I will give you details later." She turned to look at Harry, "We should really get going to class."

"Thanks Gin," said Hermione, "See you later Harry!"

"Aren't you going to class with them?" I questioned. She turned to face me.

"Oh, right I didn't tell you," she said, "Starting today, we have the same classes. I was reading up on Veela's, and it said something about them wanting to be constantly close to their mates…I'm just accommodating to that."

"You didn't have to do that," I said.

"It's alright," she said, "Besides we already had three classes together anyway." I nodded. "I would really like to get to know Blaise and Theo better too."

"Oh, yeah," I said. "They would like that too." She smiled and nodded.

"Wonderful," she said, she adjusted her bag on her shoulder, "Shall we then."

"Oh, right," I said and we went to class.

LATER THAT NIGHT…

I was doing my homework, when Hermione came in to the Head's common room. I looked up at her and smiled.

"Doing homework?" she asked and I nodded.

"Yeah," I said, "Still got to make the grades…did you need something, I am more than happy to oblige." She smiled.

"I…well," she started. "I was thinking about it while I was in the library just now…I was thinking…" I looked at her as her words trailed off.

"You were thinking?" I questioned.

"Um," she started, "Never mind, it's alright." I looked at her.

"Wait, what were you going to say?" I asked. She came over and sat next to me on the couch. She started pulling some book out of her bag, "Are those…on Veela?"

"Oh, yeah," she said. "I thought I should read up on it as much as I could…especially since I'm doing my Care of Magical Creatures paper on them."

"Really?" I asked, "Good choice I guess. Now what were you going to say."

"You're not going to let that go are you?" she groaned.

"Nope," I said, "Just tell me it can't be that bad."

"Well, I was sort of thinking…I could find a nickname for you," she started, "I mean you call me Mia…it might help if I have a name only I can call you."

"Oh, yeah sure," I said, I put my homework down, "What did you have in mind?"

"Well, I thought about Drake," she started, "But Theo calls you that. Then I thought about Dray…but it sounded kind of cheesy…there's always Ferret."

"How about no," I said and she laughed. "You could always wait until something does come to mind…you don't have to have a special name to call me, just having you is enough."

"Dragon!" Hermione exclaimed suddenly. I looked at her, "I can call you Dragon. Its prefect, that's after all what your name means, and it's not all mushy gushy!"

"My mother calls me that from time to time," I said, Hermione looked at me, "But I will most certainly ask her to never call me that again."

"That would be great," said Hermione.

"Mia, why are you doing this?" I asked. She looked at me.

"I…I don't know," she said, I looked at her, "Okay, fine…I don't just want to be your friend anymore. I think I am starting to fall for you."

"Really," I said, she nodded and I smiled. "Well that brings me back around to a question I wanted to ask you earlier."

"What's that?" asked Hermione.

"Will you go out on a date with me?" I questioned. "Like an actual date."

"A date," she said, I nodded.

"I would like to take you to dinner," I said, "You know, both of us get dressed up, go out and really try and make this work." Hermione smiled.

"Well…Dragon," she started, "If you're up for it then I am too."

"Great, next Saturday then," I said.

"Sounds great," she said, and putting on a mock serious expression, "Now finish your homework!" I laughed, and she pulled out her books to finish hers as well.


	7. Chapter Seven: First Date

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER THAT IS LEFT TO JK ROWLING. THANK YOU ALL FOR READING AND THANK YOU TO MY BETA JUCY SAM!**

When I woke up Saturday morning I could instantly feel the butterflies in my stomach. Tonight I had my first date with my Dragon. It was funny to think about how far we had come in such a little amount of time. It had been almost three weeks now since he told me everything, and now we were going on our first date…as a couple…together. I just needed to breathe right? I sighed as I got out of bed, and pulled on my robe so I could go shower. I opened my door to find Draco standing there, with a package.

"Good morning," I said, looking at him curiously. He handed me the package.

"I would really like it if you wore this tonight," he said. I took the package from him and started to open it, but he stopped me. "Don't open it until you start getting ready." He smiled at me, "Oh and good morning Mia." Then he walked off going down the stairs. I smiled and put the package down before going to take my shower.

After my shower I walked down to the Great Hall for breakfast. I waved at Draco when I entered, and he waved back giving me a wink as well. I smiled and walked over to my table, sitting down next to Ginny.

"So…big night huh?" she asked, looking at me as she buttered some toast. I picked up a couple of pieces myself and buttered them.

"Yes," I said.

"Nervous?" she questioned.

"No," I said.

"Hermione," she said, her tone suggesting that she already knew otherwise, I sighed.

"Yes, I'm so nervous," I said, setting down the piece of toast I had in my hand. "I woke up with butterflies this morning…and to top it off Draco gave me a package this morning, of something he would like me to wear tonight."

"Oh that's sweet," said Ginny.

"What's sweet?" asked Harry, as he took a seat next to Ginny.

"Draco bought Hermione something to wear for their date tonight," said Ginny. Harry sort of smiled, but he was still getting used to the idea of being at least civil with Draco. Everything had actually gone really well on our group outing. They were able to talk to each other without fighting.

"So, you're his doll now," said Ron, sitting across from us. I rolled my eyes and started eating my toast. Ron had not come with us to the outing, and was still trying to find something that would prove Draco was lying.

"I am not a doll," I stated.

"Ron, don't start," said Ginny.

"Oh come on," he said, "I can't be the only one who is still looking for any kind of proof that the guy is still as ferret like as he used to be." My eyes grazed over the Slytherin table to find Draco staring this way. He smiled at me, and I smiled back. "She isn't even paying attention to what I am saying."

"Why should I when everything that comes out of your mouth seems to insult my intelligence in some way," I said, glaring at him.

"Look, I was just saying that the pheromones could be making you do this…once the mate of a Veela gets scent of them they hardly have a choice."

"He's taking a draught for those," I said, "And yes I am sure because I spoke with Snape about it."

"Snape…Malfoy's godfather," said Ron, "No he wouldn't want to help Malfoy trap you at all."

"Snape has changed," said Harry suddenly, "he did what he could to help us…and has got the worst treatment for his efforts. If you are only going to talk negative Ron, please do so somewhere else, because frankly this 'I'm going to get Hermione back endeavor' is getting annoying really fast." I looked over at Harry shocked at what he had just said. "What? Even you know Snape has changed, you're the one who insisted on saving his life."

"Fine, if you guys won't help me," said Ron as he stood, "I will find someone who will." Ron started walking away…only to run into Draco.

"Weasel," said Draco.

"Stupid git," said Ron, and walked passed him. Draco then came over and looked at me.

"May I take his place?" he asked.

"Of course," said Ginny, with a bright smile. Harry sort of nodded at him and looked back down to his food. Draco sat across from me and smiled.

"So, good morning so far?" he asked.

"I saw you literally twenty minutes ago," I said, smiling. "Not much has happened." He looked at me.

"You've hardly touched your breakfast," he said, "and why only toast, have some bacon or eggs...or something." I looked at him.

"I like toast," I said.

"Alright, I won't argue then," he said. Ginny sighed suddenly and I looked at her. She had one of those looks on her face that said she thought what she was seeing was cute.

"What?" I questioned.

"I don't know why," she said, "But I think you two are great together."

"Gin," said Harry, she looked over at him. "You're sort of…I don't even know the word for it…um obsessing?"

"Fan girling," said Draco, and Harry looked at him.

"Yeah, that's the word," he said, he mumbled a thank you to Draco and went back to his breakfast.

"So, where are you taking our Hermione tonight?" asked Ginny. I looked at her.

"Ginny, don't refer to me as yours," I said under my breath. Draco laughed.

"It's alright Mia," said Draco, and I looked at him; "I know that she means as a friend." Ginny nodded.

"See, he gets it," she said, "Now answer the question."

"Sorry, but it's a surprise," he replied, "I can't tell anyone, not even my friends know…which leads me into why I came over in the first place."

"Okay," I said.

"I've promised Theo and Blaise that next weekend we would do a guy's thing only…and well, they thought I should try to invite Harry." Harry's head snapped up and he looked at Draco. "You don't have to come…but we do have one thing in common."

"What's that," said Harry.

"Wanting Mia to be happy," he said, "And I think us being more than civil would make her happy. Not saying we need to be best friends or anything."

"No of course not," said Harry, "That would be too much."

"Oh, yeah way too much," said Draco. The two looked at each other awkwardly.

"I think it's a great idea," I said, "Then Ginny and I can have a girl's day. Let's invite Luna." Ginny nodded.

"Wonderful," she said. She looked over at Harry and he sighed.

"Sure, why not," he said, "You three aren't going to try and bury me alive or anything." Draco smirked.

"Well…that thought did come to mind…," he said, but then laughed, "Nah, we were pretty much gonna practice Quidditch or something."

"Sounds fine," said Harry, and I smiled.

"All the better for it to be boys only," I said, "I'm afraid of flying." Draco looked at me.

"Really?" he questioned, and I nodded. "Good to know…I will see you later Mia."

"Bye Dragon," I said, as he got up and started walking away. Ginny giggled after he was gone.

"I still can't get over that nickname," she said, "It's totally adorable."

"Thanks," I said, "So, you ready to have alone time with Draco."

"I promise not to kill him," he said, "as long as he doesn't kill me."

"Oh, shut up," said Ginny.

The afternoon seemed to drag on, but soon Ginny and I were making our way back up to the Head's Dorm. She was going to help me get ready and really wanted to see what Draco had picked out for me to wear. He wasn't there when we walked through the portrait, so we just went straight up to my room.

"Okay, come on open it!" she sort of let out an excited squeak. I took the package from her and sat down on the bed. I opened it and pulled out a beautiful, knee length Emerald green dress. It was silk with a lace over layer. "Hermione…look at this!" Ginny had pulled out silver earrings, which were in the shape of a rose, and a silver necklace with a rose pendant.

"My goodness," I said, as I looked at all of it, "This is so beautiful."

"Well," said Ginny smiling, "Let's get you ready." We did my makeup first, and then I put the dress on before we did my hair, which I left down but straightened it with a quick spell. "He certainly seems to be good at sizes."

"Maybe…I should tell him I'm sick," I said, as I looked in the mirror I became suddenly nervous. More nervous than I had been this morning.

"Hermione, no," said Ginny. I looked at her and she sighed. "Look this is the start of an actual relationship between the two of you. I know that you're worried…to be honest we all are, but this needs to happen. Hermione, you're my best friend and trust me I wouldn't let you do this if I thought something fishy was going on. Just keep taking things slow; it will all turn out the way it's supposed too." I smiled and nodded. Then there was a soft knock on the door. Ginny walked across my room and opened the door. Draco stepped into my room and looked at me.

"Wow," he said, and I felt myself blush, "I mean…wow." I smiled and looked at him. He was wearing a red button up shirt, with black pants and a gold belt.

"So, your plan for the night was to wear each other's house colors," I said, and he looked down at himself with a laugh.

"Unity…at its finest of course," he said. Ginny looked at me.

"I will go now," she said, "have fun," then she pointed at Draco, "You better take care of her."

"Yes, of course," he said. She left quickly and Draco looked back at me. "You look beautiful Mia…green really suits you."

"You don't look so bad in red," I said. He smiled and walked over to me.

"So, you ready to go?" he asked. I nodded and he held out his hand, "Come with me my lady." I followed him down to the common room and he grabbed his broom.

"Um…I don't," I started.

"Just come with me," he said, we walked all the way out to the Quidditch field and then he got on his broom, holding a hand out to me.

"Dragon, I don't think this is a great idea," I started, looking at him nervously.

"I want to show you something," he said, "and then I will take you straight to where will be going for the evening…come on, I won't let anything bad happen to you." I took his hand nervously and he pulled me onto the broom sitting sideways. "Just close your eyes, and hold on." His face was so close to mine that I had the sudden urge to kiss him. That urge vanished when he took off. I let out small cry and grabbed him around the waist. I felt the vibration of his chuckle, but didn't dare open my eyes to look at him. Then after a few minutes, I had the feeling that we were hovering. "Have a look Mia, remember I won't let you fall." I turned my face from his chest and slowly opened my eyes.

"Whoa," I said, I had never seen a view of Hogwarts castle like this before. It was breathtaking.

"Yeah, before the war ended," he started, "I would bring my broom out here and just stare. The last time I looked at it, I knew…I knew I didn't want to be a Death Eater, I knew I didn't want to follow Voldemort…but I also felt like I had no choice. I didn't want my mother to get hurt…he knew she was my weakness…because she was the only one to ever show me what love is."

"This is beautiful, I didn't realize the moon could light it up like this," I said, "This is definitely worth seeing, thank you for sharing it with me," I looked up at his face again.

"Let's get out of here," he said, and took off again. I once more found myself against his chest with my eyes closed tight. I didn't know how long we had been flying, but I finally felt as if we had reached the ground. I looked up to see him smiling at me. "Told you I would let anything bad happen to you." I looked around as we got off the broom. We seemed to be in some ruins, there were scrolls and old books everywhere…the building itself seemed to be crumbling. There was no roof at all, the moon was lighting the place up brightly. I turned to Draco.

"Dragon…is this a library?" I asked, looking at him and he smiled at me.

"This is the library of Fountains Abbey," he replied, "At least this is what's left of it. It had the largest library in England in 1132 when the Abbey was built. I wanted to bring you here because I knew you could enjoy yourself, it's a place only we can come…and there are still some scrolls and books that you might be able to read."

"This is…perfect," I whispered, I looked around the room. "It's so beautiful…how did you know about this place?"

"Well of course I did some research," said Draco, "I knew what I wanted to do for our first date, but I did have to find the perfect spot to take you. This placed just fit the whole idea." I smiled at him.

"This is wonderful," I said, I walked over and picked an old book off the ground. I opened it, slowly looking over the pages…then I closed it quietly and turned back to Draco. "I don't want to spend our first date reading though…I want to spend it with you." He smiled, and held out his hand.

"Then if you please," he started, as I took his hand in mine, "Follow me." We walked along the corridor, the moon lighting our path. This place reminded me of Hogwarts after the battle, but it was so beautiful and well preserved that I couldn't think badly of the place. Finally, we came to a stop Draco let go of my hand and opened the door in front of us. I gasped as I stepped outside and saw what seemed to be a thousand fireflies lighting up a beautiful picnic spread.

"Dragon," I said, as I walked over. There was food, drinks and even a couple of the old books from the library. I smiled as I sat down on the plush blanket. I looked back at Draco. "How do you know that I like everything simple?"

"I know you've never been materialistic," he said, as he walked over and sat down as well. He looked at me, "So I thought something simple like a picnic would suit just fine for our first date." He reached over and tucked a stray hair behind my ear.

"You've changed so much," I said quietly, as I looked at him. "There seems to be no trace what so ever of the old prejudices you once held, you're getting along with Harry and Ginny…and I have to say your ego is not what it used to be either." He smiled slightly.

"After the war things changed," he said, "I didn't want to be what I had been raised to be…I didn't want to be my father. Then I found out about being part Veela…being the old me just didn't make sense anymore, especially since I had decided that wasn't who I was anyway." I nodded and looked down.

"The war was hard on a lot of people," I said, "So many of our friends and family died. I still have nightmares of their faces; they are all burned deep into my memory." I looked back up at Draco and he nodded.

"I just remember feeling so empty," he said, "When I was standing there…after they brought an assumed dead Harry back…I just felt void of everything."

"I had known it was coming," I said, "but it still hurt…he's one of my best friends…actually he's like a brother to me." Draco nodded and then sighed.

"Well, how about something to eat?" he asked, I think he was trying to lighten the mood, "I made chicken salad sandwiches, and brought some fresh fruit…there's a cheesecake for later."

"I could definitely eat," I said, smiling at him. He reached over to one of the food filled plates, but I stopped him before he could pick it up. "There is something I want to try first." He looked at me, with a confused expression on his face. I placed a hand on his cheek, and leaning forward placed a soft kiss on his lips. He responded quickly, kissing me back…our lips moving against one another's, his arms wrapped around my waist and pulled me closer to him. When we finally pulled apart, he looked at me and smiled.

"You wanted to kiss me," he said, the smile still on his face.

"Yes," I said, quietly.

"Thank you," he said suddenly, "Thank you for trusting me, and giving this a shot." I smiled at him and nodded.

"Well, what's life without taking a chance," I said, "I will take some fruit now." He smiled and reaching over picked up, then handed me a plate of fruit. "Thank you for tonight Dragon…this was a perfect choice."

"Thank you for saying yes," he said.


	8. Chapter Eight: New Law

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER THAT IS LEFT TO JK ROWLING, AND I SAY THANK YOU TOO MY BETA JUCY SAM!**

"Hey Drake, Hermione…wait up," said Theo, as he ran to catch up with us.

"Good morning Theo," said Hermione, as he tried to catch his breath. It had been a week now since our date, and tonight we would be having our boy's night.

"Morning Hermione," said Theo, finally able to speak. "Just going down to breakfast?"

"Yeah…where's Blaise?" I asked.

"Oh, um I think he must already be in the Great Hall," said Theo, "He wasn't in the dormitory when I woke up." I nodded.

"Interesting," I said, "He's never up this early." We walked to the Great Hall together and upon entering did in fact find Blaise…but he was at the Gryffindor table talking to Harry. Hermione smiled widely.

"Look at that!" she said excitedly, "House Unity between a Slytherin and a Gryffindor." I looked at her.

"And what are we?" I questioned, she laughed nervously.

"Um…we're together so it's different," she said, "Besides as Head Boy and Head Girl, we are supposed to promote house unity." I chuckled and looked back over at Blaise.

"Well, fancy a couple of more Slytherins at your table?" asked Theo.

"Come on," said Hermione, smiling. She took my hand and we walked over to where Blaise and her friends were sitting. Ginny scooted down so Mia and I could sit next to one another, while Theo sat next to Blaise.

"Hey, about time you got up," said Blaise, "Harry and I have just been going over what we should do today."

"Really," I said, "And what did you come up with?"

"Well, considering it's raining cats and dogs outside," started Harry, "Blaise thought we could…well he wants to see the Chamber."

"Harry, no," said Mia, and I looked at her. Her voice lowered as she spoke to me, "He's talking about the Chamber of Secrets."

"Oh, why not," I said, suddenly intrigued, "That would be cool."

"But it's full of bones and rats," said Mia, and I laughed.

"Well, I have dealt with both those things before," I said.

"You better take a shower when you get back then," mumbled Hermione. I looked over to Harry, since Mia was now talking to Ginny.

"It would be brilliant to see," I said, "Considering the big fuss over it in Second Year. What do you think Theo?"

"It would be a neat place to go," said Theo, "And it is a place of History…well sort of, maybe we can figure out who the student was that died."

"Wait, you don't already know?" questioned Harry.

"Well, they never released the name of the student to the public," said Theo, "They just said she was killed."

"It's Moaning Myrtle," said Harry.

"Ah, makes since," said Theo, "So the chamber is in that abandoned girls bathroom."

"That's just the entrance," said Harry, "You'll see…I will take you guys…I could probably show you the hidden path to the shrieking shack." I turned to look at Mia, who was slightly glaring at Harry.

"What are your plans?" I asked, and she looked up at me.

"Oh, just girl stuff," said Mia, "Gonna talk, paint our nails, I was thinking about setting up some movie stuff in the Heads Common Room."

"Movie?" I questioned.

"It's a muggle thing," said Mia and Harry in unison. I looked between the two of them…it was the first time I had felt left out when it came to aspects of my Mia's life. She was muggle-born…perhaps I should let her show me muggle things, so I can experience what she got to experience as a child…Blaise's next words told me that I wasn't the only one thinking along those lines.

"Well…is it fun?" he asked, looking at Harry. Harry looked at Hermione for a moment, but then looked back at Blaise and obviously a curious Theo as well.

"It is if you like the movie," he replied.

"What is a movie exactly?" asked Theo.

"It's like a moving picture," said Hermione, coming into the conversation, "Except the people talk and do more than just wave and smile. They make conversation…what is an easier way to explain this?"

"Have you ever seen a play?" asked Harry.

"Yes," said Theo.

"Yeah, but I fell asleep," said Blaise.

"I've seen a few," I said, Harry took a quick look at me, and then looked back at Theo and Blaise. "Well, I guess it's unavoidable then."

"What is?" questioned Hermione. Harry looked at her with a smile on his face.

"I think…we should have a movie night," he said, "All of us together…seeing as it's Saturday, I can take the guys to the Chamber, show them…you can have a little bit of girls time, and then we will gather tonight and watch a movie together." Hermione smiled brightly.

"That is a wonderful idea!" she said happily, "What do you say Dragon, would you like to see a movie?" I couldn't help but smile at the look that was upon her face.

"How could I say no," I said, smiling widely.

"Wonderful," she said, "Harry, that was a brilliant idea." Mia turned her attention to me then. "I will see you later, Ginny and I have to go grab Luna." I nodded, and smiled at her.

"Bye Mia," I said. She gave me a quick kiss on the cheek, and then she and Ginny stood up.

"Bye Dragon," she said, and they walked away together. I turned back to the guys, who were all looking at me.

"What?" I questioned, they all smiled…even Harry.

"You know," started Harry, "I haven't seen Hermione this happy in a while."

"Well, it is my life's mission to make her happy," I said, with a sigh. He looked at me.

"Look, you and I might have to talk about some things before we can have an actual friendship, but I want you to know that I can tell you've changed…at least a bit."

"Thanks," I said, "I suppose you're not as bad as I thought."

"Well, great little um…I don't even know what to call it," said Blaise.

"I think it was a…truce…that's the best I can come up with," said Theo.

"Yeah, close enough," said Blaise, "But I hope I'm not being too rude to ask if we can cut it short and go have a look at the Chamber." I looked at Blaise and shook my head.

"Yeah mate," I said, "Harry has to lead the way however." Harry nodded.

"Alright, come on then," he said, standing up. The four of us made our way out of the Great Hall…of course we had to run into Weasel before any fun could begin.

"Hanging around with them now are you?" asked Ron. Harry gave an irritated sigh and looked at him.

"What do you want Ron?" he asked.

"Am I not your best friend anymore," said Ron, "Did we not just spend seven years of our lives together, two of them spent on the run trying to figure out how to kill the Dark Lord! Where are your loyalties Harry...you should be around the people that actually helped! Not around the ones that just tried to save their own arses!"

"Oh come off it!" shouted Harry, "Get over it Ron! Things have obviously changed, at least I am trying to go with it, and make some new friends! I want Hermione to be happy, do you not remember how much she did for us…without her we would have died Ron! Please, stop being like this, you are my friend mate, but I can't…look I believe Draco alright, I don't think he would lie about this sort of thing. Just…find me when you're ready to accept the fact that we are going to have to make some new friends." The Weasel seemed to be a little dumbfounded by Harry's outburst.

"I do want Hermione to be happy," he said, and then he pointed at me, "But that git is doing something to her! And all of you are going to look like real arses when I prove it!" Harry shook his head and walked around him, followed by Blaise and Theo. Weasel however stood in front of me when I tried to move, "I will find out what you have done."

"For the sake of Hermione I have told her I wouldn't hurt you," I growled, "but I have laws that protect me should I ever decide to change my mind. She is my mate, and I love her…but so help me if you do not stop trying to intervene I will have to hurt you…now let me pass."

"Fine," he said, he stepped to the side and I followed after the rest of them.

We walked to the abandoned girl's bathroom. Harry kept glancing back at me, as we walked probably trying to see if he could figure out what had been said between Weasel and I without asking. We came to a stop and he opened the door for us.

"This place still looks usable," said Theo, "It doesn't seem abandoned at all." Harry walked over to the sinks and then pointed.

"You see that," he said, the three of us bent over the sink to look. There was engraved serpent the spout of the sink, "This is the entrance to the Chamber of Secrets…now, give me a second." Theo, Blaise and I all stood back and Harry started speaking in parseltongue. I looked as the sink rose and moved out of the way, and saw a hole there in the wall. Theo and Blaise were both looking amazed.

"Whoa," said Blaise as he stepped forward. Harry smiled and walked over.

"Here I will go first," he said, "Show of good faith or whatever." Harry went, and then I followed after him. I was dusting off my robes when Theo and Blaise came sliding down. Harry then led us down further down, until we came to a great room, that had a statue of an old man and the remnants of the Basilisk Harry had fought in our second year. I walked over and looked at the now old looking bones.

"This is quite amazing Harry," said Theo, as he walked around the room, "Look at all these engravings, do you reckon it was Voldemort who built it?"

"Not sure," said Harry, as I stood and looked at them. Blaise was playing with the bones now.

"You had to fight this thing," he said, looking at Harry.

"Yeah, it was actually terrifying," replied Harry. I looked at him, and for a moment I swore he was having a flashback of something. "Anyway, the Chamber is really nothing special itself…it would have been more interesting had that thing," he pointed to the bones of the Basilisk, "Still been alive."

After we wondered around a bit more, we finally decided to go elsewhere. I walked alongside Harry this time as we walked back through the corridors of Hogwarts.

"Alright, what next then," said Harry, "It is still raining, so I would rather not go outside…what about you Draco…any suggestions." I sort of looked at him, trying to figure out if he was asking because he wanted to be friends or if he was just doing it all for his longtime friend.

"Honestly, I would be down for a nice game of wizards chess," I said, Blaise and Theo both agreed and it would seem Harry welcomed the idea. We went back to the Gryffindor Common Room, since the girls were in the Head's Common Room. We each played a game against one another, until an envelope came floating over to us.

"Must be from Hermione," said Harry, he looked at me pointedly, "Well she's your girlfriend." I let out a surprised chuckle and grabbed the envelope and opened it.

"She says everything is set up if we would like to join them," I said, reading the not aloud, "And Ginny says to tell Harry to bring her pillow from the common room."

"How did she even know where we were?" asked Theo, "What if we had decided to go to the Slytherin Common Room." I looked at him.

"Yeah," said Blaise, but he stopped, "Then again Theo, we were pretty eager to see it…we have told her that before."

"Oh, right," said Theo, "Well, let's be off then." I nodded my head, and we walked out after Harry had grabbed a rather large and fluffy pillow off one of the couches.

When we got to the heads common room, I could hear the girls talking excitedly. There was a large box in the middle of the common room that had a picture in it of a ship and water…and it kept switching to a picture of different people.

"Oh, there you are," said Ginny, as she noticed us. She walked over, sort of flouncing and took the pillow from Harry, as well as taking his hand.

"Dragon," said Mia, and my attention turned towards her. I smiled at her and leaned down giving her a very soft and quick kiss on the mouth, "Oh…well that was nice," then she took something out of her back pocket and handed it to me, "I had the pleasure of seeing your mother, she stopped by…asked me to give you this since you weren't here…don't worry I didn't read it." I took the piece of paper from her.

"She didn't bother you did she?" I asked, as I unfolded the letter.

"Oh no not at all," said Hermione, "In fact she showed us how to enchant our nail polish," she held up her hand, "see the snake slithers between every nail." There was indeed a sliver snake slithering over her dark green nails, this made me smiled for a moment before I looked at the letter. My heart fell instantly as I read the letter. "Draco…is everything alright?"

"One of the laws for Veela has been revised," I said quietly, and I could feel everyone in the room now staring at me, "It seems I now have to have a tagging Charm placed on me, so the Ministry can keep track of me at all times."

"What!" shouted Hermione as she snatched the paper from me. She read it and I could tell she was getting angrier by the second…it was sort of nice to know that she cared about this situation. "This is absolutely ridiculous, they can't do this…you are not some animal!"

"Mione, calm down," said Ginny as she walked over. Hermione glared at her friend.

"Calm down? My boyfriend has to be tagged like he's some type of experiment…it is appalling!" yelled Mia.

"Mia, shh it's alright," I said, "My mother and I have been expecting this for a little while." She looked at me, her eyes still burning.

"I won't let this happen," she said, "This is ridiculous, I won't let it happen to your mother either…I am writing to the Ministry this minute." She started to walk over to her desk, but I took her arm.

"Mia, its fine," I said, looked at everyone else in the room, "We can talk about this later, for now let's just spend some time with our friends…alright?" She stood for a moment, and then sighed.

"Oh, alright," she said, "But I will be writing to the Minister!" With that we walked over to couch and sat down to enjoy this thing they called a movie.


	9. Chapter Nine: Uninvited Guest

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, WHICH IS LEFT TO J.K. ROWLING, AND A THANK YOU TO MY BETA JUCY SAM!**

I woke up to the sound of someone knocking on my door. I groaned and rolled over in my bed. I had been up late writing to the ministry, which I had been doing ever since Draco had received the news for the revised Veela law; it was Draco who finally decided I need sleep and charmed my quill not to write anymore. The knock came again, and I threw off my blanket.

"I'm coming," I said, my voice sounded crackled because my throat was dry. I got up from the bed and walked to my door opening it.

"Good morning dear," said Narcissa. She had been dropping by a lot lately…she had come to the conclusion that she wanted to get to know me better. I didn't understand why she was here today though, it was Wednesday…both Draco and I had class. "I hope I'm not waking you up too early."

"What…oh no I'm fine," I said, running a hand through my hair. Then I heard Draco's voice from his room.

"Sorry, Mia," he said, "I tried to tell her you were up late, but she insisted that she needed to speak with you."

"It's fine Dragon," I said, he had now made his way into the room…and for a moment I stared at him seeing as he was not wearing a shirt and was only wearing boxers. He smiled at me.

"Like what you see?" he questioned playfully, and I felt myself blushing and quickly looked away from him, towards Narcissa, who was now going through my wardrobe.

"What can I help you with?" I asked.

"I am having a party next weekend," she said, not bothering to look at me, "I will be inviting some of the family, so they can meet you." She turned to look at me at this point, and I stared at her. "I also want to let you know that I think it is very sweet of you to be writing to the ministry on Draco's behalf."

"Mother…you never said anything about this to me," said Draco, coming to stand beside me. "Don't you think that might be a bad idea…I mean just because we have reformed…oh and Mia's doing it for you too mother?"

"Oh, pish posh," said Narcissa, "I am only inviting the family that matters and won't care about Hermione's blood status…this party is for her, so she can meet that family…I want her to be welcomed, and I know I am included in her letters…I have had a few letters from the Ministry myself asking me about them."

"Narcissa, that really isn't necessary," I started, and she turned toward me, "Why are you looking through my wardrobe? That is good news though, that you have received letters, it means the Ministry has been reading mine."

"Trying to decide whether or not I want to buy you a dress," she said, "Yes, dear they are reading them…however, I don't know if you will be able to convince them to…change the law again."

"I have plenty of dress robes," I said, "And I still have three months before the tagging charm is to be put on the two of you."

"Oh, yes dear," she said, now looking at me with a smile, "And as for your robes they are all lovely. I never had a daughter though, so I feel the need to spoil you a little bit." I looked at Draco, and he shrugged not really knowing what to say. It was nice to hear that she thought of me in such a way…or at least was starting to think of me in such a way. "I think I would like to spoil you, would you mind coming shopping with me on Saturday. I do know it's a Hogsmead weekend, but I would like to get something picked out for you."

"Oh, um…sure," I said, and Draco groaned beside me. "Oh, shush up…it's one day."

"But you'll be gone," he said, with a sort of whiny tone.

"You will find something to do," said Narcissa, "I'm glad we could settle this though…I must go speak with Severus now. Draco dear don't forget about your draught."

"I haven't mother, I'm getting it tomorrow," he replied, as she walked out of the room. I looked at him.

"It's already been a month?" I questioned, "It's gone by so fast."

"Time flies when you're having fun," said Draco, with a smirk. I shook my head and walked towards the bathroom. He followed me after a moment when he realized I was only brushing my teeth. "Do you think it's been fun?"

"Yes," I said, smiling as I finished brushing my teeth, "It's been fun and interesting. I wonder if I will hear from the Ministry."

"Well, I think if you write them enough they will have to," said Draco, smiling, "It wouldn't do well for them to ignore you now would it."

"No, it wouldn't," I said, and turned to him, "I have noticed though…that this revision doesn't seem to be bothering you."

"It is what it is," he said, I frowned, "Of course I do very much appreciate all your efforts, the ministry seems to think though that Veela are dangerous and must be put under watch."

"I don't find you dangerous," I said.

"I'm on a draught," he said, quickly.

"Then stop taking it," I said.

"No, absolutely not!" he said heatedly, "I will not risk it."

"Risk what?" I asked, "There is nothing to risk, sure the need to mate might be stronger, but I am very capable of resisting."

"Mia, it's not you I am worried about being able to resist," he said, his voice now going quiet as he looked at me, "I don't know what would happen if I stopped taking the draught, and I don't want to risk it, because the thought of possibly hurting you…hurts me." I looked at him, and then sighed.

"I'm just…not happy about this," I said, "It's like they think all you are is an animal. You are a wizard, and a damn good one at that!" He smiled.

"You are a very passionate woman, Mia," he said, as he reached out and stroked my cheek with the back of his hand, "Thank you for wanting to look out for me," his hand dropped and he sighed, "We should get ready for class."

"Right," I said, "I will shower first."

"Go right ahead," said Draco, "I have that paper to look over before I turn it in anyhow." I nodded, and we each walked to our separate room. I grabbed some clothes before going to take my shower.

"Mione!" called Ginny as Draco and I walked into our potions class. She waved her hand motioning to a free desk next to her and Harry. We walked over sitting down. "Good morning you two, how are things?"

"Yeah, what happened to you at dinner last night?" asked Harry. Draco smirked a bit, "Maybe I don't want to know…."

"Dragon stop," I said, "I was writing more letters to the Ministry."

"How is that going?" asked a very interested Ginny.

"I haven't heard from them, but apparently Narcissa has," I said happily. "She showed up this morning, she told me she's been receiving letters from them."

"That's great!" said Ginny, "That is great right?"

"Of course it is," I said.

"Mia, you are forgetting the other reason mother came to see us," said Draco, "Should I tell them?"

"Tell us what?" questioned Harry.

"Narcissa has decided to throw a party for me," I said, hesitating a little, "To introduce me to some of the family…the family that matters anyway."

"Mother is taking her dress shopping on Saturday," said Draco, I couldn't help but smile seeing as he grumbled the words.

"Oh, a party," said Ginny.

"Is that really a good idea?" asked Harry, "Aren't you worried at all that they might not have the same views as Draco and his mother."

"Mother is taking precautions," said Draco, "She doesn't want Mia hurt any more than I do…but she doesn't know that I am inviting the two of you to help in the situation."

"A party…at Malfoy Manor?" said Ginny. "Sounds exciting." I suddenly felt sick to my stomach; I hadn't thought about that when she told Draco and me. Did I want to even go back there?

"Mia?" questioned Draco, his face showed concern.

"Um…the Manor," I said, "The party will be at the Manor won't it?"

"I can talk to mother," said Draco quickly, "It won't be a big deal to change the venue…you don't have to go back there…ever."

"I…I," I stuttered not really knowing what to say.

"I will have my mother have the party at our Manor," said Blaise suddenly. He was late to class, and he took a seat in front of us. I looked at him.

"You're late," I said, looking at him, "And you don't have to do that."

"It will be fine," said Blaise, Draco was looking at him as well…he seemed thankful for the suggestion, "We are invited any how…by the way you should know Theo is sick…he's been in the Hospital wing all night."

"What, why?" asked Draco.

"He wouldn't say what was wrong," said Blaise, "Just that he was feeling good. I walked with him to the Hospital wing, but he told me it wasn't necessary that I stay…he didn't come back to the room last night."

"We should go see him," said Ginny, "I hope he's alright."

"Let's go between classes," I said, "Make sure he's doing alright."

"Hey, Slughorn is writing notes," said Harry, taking all of us out of our conversation. We sat there taking notes for a while, before long though it was time to go. We walked out together as a group and went to the hospital wing.

"And what are you lot doing here?" asked Madame Pomfrey.

"We are looking for Theo," said Draco.

"Oh, Mr. Nott," she said, "He's been taken to Saint Mungo's."

"What!" exclaimed Blaise, "But what's wrong with him, he didn't say it was anything bad."

"I don't know what it is," she tried to explain. Draco looked terrified as she spoke, "I couldn't figure it out myself, that's why I sent him."

"Thank you," I said, I pulled Draco and we walked back out into the corridor.

"We have to go see him," said Draco, suddenly, "We have to make sure he's alright." I looked at him.

"We will talk to the Headmistress," I said.

"It didn't seem serious at all," said Blaise, quietly…he was staring at the floor and seemed to be a little shocked. "He seemed almost fine when he went left the dorm."

"Well obviously he's not fine," said Draco, looking at Blaise, "Maybe you should have gone with him."

"What? You think this is my fault?" said Blaise asked, his voice raising a little, I was staring at the two of them.

"Well, it's not like I can be there to watch," said Draco angrily, "I don't sleep in the Slytherin Dorms anymore…all I am saying I would have gone with him."

"He told me not to come," said Blaise, finally raising his voice, "He told me to stay put…he said he would be fine and not to worry."

"You still should have gone!" shouted Draco.

"Enough!" I exclaimed, before Blaise could yell back. "I know the two of you are worried, but getting angry with each other is not going to help matter. Dragon, we will write your mother and have her go check on him…Blaise write to your mother as well incase Narcissa is too busy."

"She won't be," growled Draco. Blaise glared at him, but then looked at me.

"I will do that Hermione," he said, "See you later." Then he walked past us, bumping into Draco's shoulder. After he was gone I looked at Draco.

"That was completely uncalled for," I said, "And I am disappointed that you would treat one of your best friends in such a way…just because you're worried doesn't mean you have the right to go about blaming people!" Draco frowned and looked at little down cast.

"Sorry," he mumbled.

"It's not me you need to be apologizing to," I said, and sighed, "Come on I have to go to the common room before we go to our next class…and we can write a quick letter to your mother." He just nodded and followed me up to the common room. I walked through the portrait after giving the password. I stopped suddenly though, and felt Draco grab onto my arm quickly.

"Hello," said a voice in the darkened room.


	10. Chapter Ten: Relocating

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter or any other character that is left to J.K. Rowling. A special thank you to my beta Jucy Sam and all of you reviewers and readers, thank you all so much for following along with my story, it gives me great joy to know you all like the story so much!**

"Mia, get behind me," I seethed. I stepped in front of her and glared at the man standing before me. "What in the hell are you doing here?"

"What? Am I not allowed to come give my son congratulations?" he drawled. He looked just as refined as ever, which meant he had somehow gotten into the bank account, he still carried that god awful cane with him…and he still wore that horrid smirk on his mouth. "You are Head Boy Draco; I wanted to tell you how proud I am."

"Leave…now," I growled, "I don't want your congratulations, I don't want you here…as a matter of fact I don't want you anywhere near me." My father clicked his tongue.

"Now, now," he said, "Is that any way to speak to your father?"

"You heard him," said Mia, grabbing my arm, "He wants you to leave, so go."

"Don't you dare talk to me," said father, "You filthy little mud blood!" I gritted my teeth and clenched my fist as I stepped toward him, but Mia stopped me shaking her head.

"I will not tell you again," I said, "Leave now…before I make you!" He chuckled and swung his cane in his hand. I drew my wand.

"Oh, are you going to use that on me?" he questioned, his voice full of mock shock, "How very far you have fallen Draco. You know we don't dirty our blood…or have you forgotten that? Perhaps you need reminding?"

"You know I don't care about that," I said, my wand up and at the ready, "My Veela blood does not care, and I love her. I won't let you hurt her, or mother…or anyone else for that matter."

"Well, you can't keep that promise," said father, "Someone is already hurt." He smirked evilly, and leaned against the wall.

"What?" I questioned.

"Theo," whispered Mia, behind me, "He must...have been the one."

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!" I yelled.

"Oh, nothing that anyone will be able to figure out," laughed father, "And things like this will continue to happen until you see sense. I will take away everything you love, and care about…I will make every last one of them suffer unless you give it all up…and you won't be able to figure out who is going to be next…trust me."

"I will make you regret this," I hissed, "Even if I have to kill you myself!"

"Kill me, HA!" he said with a sneer, "Son, you couldn't even kill Dumbledore when you had the chance!"

"How dare you talk about him!" shouted Mia, "How can you be so awful? You realize your ONLY son will die if he chooses what you want him to."

"Not to worry," said Father, "I believe you should go see your friend…he may not have much longer."

"STUPEFY!" I screamed, but he was gone with a pop and the spell hit the wall. "NO!"

"Dragon," said Mia, "We need to go talk to the Headmistress…she needs to know about this…quickly."

"What did he do to Theo," I whirled around to face her, "What did he do to my friend?"

"Shh, I will figure it out," she said, "And that is a promise, we need to tell the others…and go to the Headmistress right now."

"Mia," I said, I could feel her shaking then. I didn't know whether it was out of fear or anger, but she was shaking and she was staring at me. "I'm sorry…I'm sorry." I kissed her forehead.

"Come on then," she said, as she walked back toward the portrait. "We need to act quickly…he may be planning something as we speak." We ran to the Headmistresses office. I practically shouted the password, and we ran up the steps, as the Gargoyle spun around.

"Oh!" said Professor McGonagall in surprise, as we burst into the room. "What is it? What's happened?" She stood up from her seat.

"Lucius Malfoy is back," said Mia, "He's the one that's hurt Theodore Nott, and he's threatened to keep hurting people close to Draco…and myself I assume. He was just in the Head's Common Room."

"He was here?" she questioned, "How could he possibly…it would have to have been a very strong Cloaking Charm. I'm sorry Mr. Malfoy, I should have taken better care…of course, and we will have to figure something out to protect all of you."

"Perhaps Grimmauld Place," said Mia.

"What is that?" I asked, looking at Mia.

"It's Headquarters," she replied, "For the Order of the Phoenix. Harry owns it. It was given to him by Sirius."

"Sirius Black?" I questioned.

"Just so," said Professor McGonagall, "Miss. Granger, that might suffice for now, seeing as all its Charms are still working. We will have to act quickly though," she walked over to Dumbledore's portrait, "I believe we have a list of people that need to be brought to the office."

"Of course," he replied, bowing his head and walking out of the portrait. I stared at the now empty picture…I was a better person because I couldn't kill him…right? Mia and I sat down as we waited for the others to arrive. It wasn't long before Blaise, Harry, Ginny, Luna Lovegood, and even Weasel arrived in the room.

"What's he doing here?" I questioned.

"He is still my friend," said Mia, "Even with everything he has said and done…I still wouldn't want him to die." I nodded, and caught Weasel glaring at me.

"So once again we are in trouble and being threatened by a Malfoy," said Weasel.

"Ronald, shut it!" said Mia, then she looked at the others, "I know this isn't the most convenient thing, but we will need to go into hiding…somewhere he can't find us."

"Grimmauld Place," said Harry almost instantly, "It's going to be the safest place there is."

"That was my thought, but I still was going to ask you before settling it," said Mia. I looked over at Blaise, he had his arms crossed over his chest and was staring at the floor.

"Blaise," I said, and he looked at me. He was still angry I could tell, "Mate…I'm…I apologize for the way I acted…it wasn't your fault. Actually it was mine."

"What?" he questioned, "How was it...your father did it?"

"Yes, and he did it because of me," I said, "He hurt Theo because I chose Mia, instead of choosing to die." He looked at me, his expression unreadable.

"I…" he started, "I don't blame you. You can't control your fathers actions…but thank you for saying sorry." I nodded.

"So the lot of you will have to leave tonight," said the Headmistress, "your trunks should be packing themselves now. Draco you will need to go collect your draught now, then we will find a way to get you to Grimmauld Place…perhaps a portkey will do…I suggest you make sure everything is ready…go on." We walked out of the office as a group, although Weasel walked a little ahead of all us.

"What did he do to Theo?" asked Harry.

"He didn't say," said Mia in reply. She took my arm and looked at me, "But I have promised to figure it out."

"We'll help," said Ginny, "He is after all a part of our lives now." I looked at her.

"Thank you," I said.

"I wonder if we will be able to go see him," said Blaise, "Do you think they will allow it while your father is still out there?"

"I don't care if he is still out there," I said, "I'm going to see Theo whether they like it or not."

"Agreed," said Mia, "I'm rather good at Cloaking Charms, it won't be that hard." I smiled at her.

"You're rather good at everything Mia," I said, and a blush spread across her cheeks.

"Yes, well," she said, "Let's get packing shall we?" she turned to the others, "Meet us at the Head's Dorm when you all are done, I would rather us go back to Professor McGonagall's office as a group…just in case."

"Safety in numbers," said Blaise, I looked at for a moment.

"Wait," I said just as everyone was walking off, "Blaise stay with us, we will go help you pack after we are done. Then we can all meet by the Slytherin Portrait."

"Fat Chance," said Weasel, "I don't want to be anywhere near the Slytherin Common Room."

"If you say one more thing," I stepped toward him, but I was stunned as I watched Mia reach over and slap him across the face.

"Stop it!" she yelled, "Blaise is the only one of us who doesn't have anyone with him, Draco's plan is sound…he wants to keep his friend safe."

"Exactly his friend," said Weasel, "Why do I have to worry about it."

"Because whether you like it or not," started Harry, "Blaise is now our friend too."

"I have had nothing to do with them since this whole thing started," said Weasel, "Why should I bother now?"

"Because…come on Ron," said Mia, "After everything we have been through together, please, don't be like this." The Weasel looked at Mia for a moment, "Things have changed Ron…and they have changed for the better, I wish you could see that."

"I…"started Ron, "Fine I will be at the Slytherin Portrait."

"Thank you," I said, and went quiet…had I just said thank you to the Weasel? He seemed as shocked as I was, and walked away with Ginny and Harry without saying a word.

"Well, that was…new," said Mia, "Blaise come on then." The three of us walked back to the Head's Dorm. I went in first just to make sure it was alright, and went back for Blaise and Mia when I saw it was clear. "Alright you boys pack Dragon's things, I got my things covered."

"But…" I started.

"If I finish before you do I will come help you," she said bluntly and walked up the stairs ahead of us. She left her room open and I stood for a second watching as she opened a bag in the middle of her room and then cast some sort of spell.

"What did she just do?" asked Blaise, looking at me. I smiled, feeling a bit proud. Stuff had started floating out of drawers, and off of shelves into the small bag.

"She's the brightest witch of our age," I said, "What did you expect?" He shrugged and we both walked across to my room.

"So…are we supposed to start hand packing?" asked Blaise. I looked at him.

"Here, I will go ask Mia what she did," I said, and walked back over to her room, "Mia…how did you do that?"

"It's an Undetectable Extension Charm," she said, "The other is a levitation charm which you should know…I can put one on your bag if you like, I'm just about done." She smiled at me.

"Have I ever told you how amazing you are?" I questioned, smiling at her.

"Not in so many words," she said smiling back, "But thank you."

"Well, I'm just stating facts now aren't I," I said, and she laughed a little. She looked over at Blaise, who was standing in the doorway.

"I can do this for your bag too," she said, "It's not a problem…perhaps I can teach the two of you at some point." With Mia's spell it didn't take us long to get packed, we waited for the others for ten minutes by the Slytherin Portrait.

"Sorry, Ginny couldn't find Arnold," said Harry, as he, Ginny and Ron came walking up. Luna was not far behind them.

"Who is Arnold?" I questioned.

"My Pygmy Puff," she said, "He's adorable." Ginny smiled and patted the purple fuzzy thing that was on her shoulder.

"Speaking of pets…where is Crookshanks?" asked Harry.

"Oh…he stayed with my parents," she replied, "I…didn't want them to be all alone." Harry looked at her thoughtfully.

"Sorry Mione," he said.

"Wait are you talking about the Ginger cat that always followed you around," I asked.

"We will talk about it later," she replied, "Best if we get back up to the Headmistresses office and be on our way."

"Right," I said, "Shall we then?" We all walked back up to the office, ready to leave Hogwarts.


	11. Chapter Eleven: New Place

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own HARRY POTTER that is left to J.K. Rowling. Thank you to all my readers and reviewers, I really appreciate you sticking with me…and another big thank you to my Beta Jucy Sam, you're awesome!**

So, it was now just the six of us…living under one roof. I would say it was going pretty well, with the exception of Ron and Draco getting into some kind of argument every day. It had been two weeks now, we had been to see Theo four times. It would have been more, but there was still no sign of Draco's father and the Ministry was actually trying to keep us safe. Finding out what happened to Theo was still…well we hadn't made any progress yet.

"Tell me what you are thinking?" asked Draco, as we lay in bed.

"I'm thinking about getting up, and making some breakfast," I said. Draco and I had tried to keep separate bedrooms…but it seemed impossible since the bedrooms in the house were pretty far apart. So I gave in, and decided to share a bedroom with him…I had been thinking about doing so in the first place anyway.

"What are you really thinking about?" he questioned. I looked at him.

"Theo," I said, sighing, "This house is full of books on the Dark Arts, and I have found nothing. I feel horrible; I just want to help him."

"I know Mia," he said, "Don't worry; I believe in you…I know we will find something. The Healer said that Theo is stable, and there is no sign of any true damage…all we have to do is find out what's going to wake him up."

"I know, I know," I said, sighing again. I threw back the covers and got out of bed, walking over to my dresser and taking out a change of clothes. "I'm going to jump in the shower real fast, and then I will go get breakfast started…if Ginny hasn't already done so."

"Mind if I join?" asked Draco, I knew he was joking of course. I looked at him.

"You wish," I said, smiling.

"Of course," he said, smirking. I laughed and shook my head before gathering my things and walking down the hall to the bathroom, which thankfully wasn't occupied. I shut and locked the door, and started the shower. I was just about to get in when there was a knock on the door. I sighed and walked over.

"Who is it?" I questioned.

"It's me, Ginny," she said, and I opened the door a crack. "A letter just came for Draco…and I couldn't find him in the room so…"

"Who's it from?" I questioned, my curiosity getting the best of me.

"It's from his Aunt…Andromeda," she said quietly, "The one who is taking care of Teddy at the moment."

"Oh!" I said in surprise, "She wrote to Draco?"

"Yeah," said Ginny.

"Okay, let my take a quick shower," I said, "And check the kitchen for Dragon…he's probably starting breakfast."

"I see, you told him you wanted to make breakfast then," said Ginny.

"I did, and you know how he is," I said.

"Yep," she said, "Well I will check there, and make sure he doesn't burn anything down."

"Thanks," I said, and after she walked away, and I took my shower.

After I was done, I went straight downstairs looking for Draco. He was indeed in the kitchen, but not cooking at all…in fact he was messing around with Blaise and Harry. They were throwing what looked like little paper balls at each other. I looked at Ginny who shrugged.

"Did you give him the letter?" I asked, and she nodded.

"Yeah, he read it," she said, "But didn't say anything."

"Oh," I said, I looked to see she was cooking just a simple breakfast of eggs, with ham, and toast. "Do you want some help?"

"Aren't you going to ask Draco about the letter?" she questioned, looking at me. "After all, she contacts us if she needs to tell us something about Teddy." I nodded and sighed.

"I suppose I should ask," I said, "Hey where is Luna?"

"She's already started looking at more books for Theo," said Ginny, "She said something about there not being any nargles to cloud her mind." I smiled.

"That sounds like Luna," I said, "And Ron?"

"In his room of course," said Ginny with a sigh, "I think he only comes out when he wants to have a row with Draco, and then he's back in that room."

"Right," I said, "Well I'm going to putting a stop to that here soon, we are all stressed enough as it is." Ginny nodded in agreement. I patted her shoulder and then made my way over to Draco.

"Have a nice shower Mia?" he asked, as he stopped throwing the paper balls. Blaise and Harry however continued with their little war.

"Yes, having fun here I see," I said, Draco smirked.

"We guys have to find something to do," he said, "Seeing as Ginny won't let me try and cook anymore."

"That's because you always end up burning something," I said, laughing a little, "So…what did the letter say?"

"Oh…that," he said, looking down at his hands, "Well…she said she would like to come see me, and I guess Teddy wants to meet me. She mentioned that he wanted to make sure I was good enough for his Auntie Mione."

"Aw, that's so sweet," I said smiling, "He's such a good little boy." Draco looked at me, "What?"

"Why does she want to meet me now?" he asked, "Why not before?"

"Maybe she has realized you aren't the person you used to be," I said, "I think it might be a good idea. In any case you would probably end up seeing them when they come to visit Harry and Ginny. Harry is Teddy's godfather."

"I know, he told me," Said Draco, "It's just…I don't know."

"Awkward?" I suggested and he nodded.

"I have met her I think one before, and I wasn't even old enough to walk yet." I nodded.

"It will be fine," I said, "You should reply and invite them over for tea or something." He nodded.

"Alright," he said, "I will invite them over."

"Invite who?" asked Blaise, as he and Harry finally got tired of throwing paper at each other.

"My Aunt Andromeda," said Draco, "And her grandson Teddy Lupin."

"Oye! You here that Gin, Teddy's coming," said Harry.

"Is this the estranged Aunt your parents would never talk about?" asked Blaise. Harry had walked over to talk with Ginny.

"Yeah," said Draco, "But Mia seems to think it will be okay."

"You're not the same person you used to be," I said, "She probably just wants to try and make amends…you should tell your mother about it too."

"Oh, speaking of which," started Blaise, "She sent me an owl, says she's coming over for supper tonight."

"Why did she owl you?" asked Draco, and I looked at him.

"Probably because you give her very short answers as to what is going on," I said, "And Blaise is like family to her as well."

"Yeah," said Blaise, "What she said…I'm going to go and help Luna." He walked off after grabbing two plates of food.

"Breakfast is ready," said Ginny. We walked over and sat at the table with her and Harry. I looked at her plate, all she had was toast. I noticed Draco looking at her too, his expression looked curious.

"Not hungry?" I questioned, as I started in on my plate.

"No, not really," said Ginny, shrugging as she nibbled on her toast. I looked at Draco, who had now cocked his head to one side as he observed Ginny.

"Uh, okay," I said, "So…" I was cut off by Draco however.

"Ginny, could I have a word with you in the living for a moment," he said, and then looked at Harry, "nothing bad, just need to ask her a question."

"Sure," said Harry, looking a little confused.

"Um, yeah," said Ginny, standing up. They walked out of the kitchen and Harry looked at me.

"What was that all about?" he asked.

"I couldn't tell you," I said, looking back at him, "Dragon…I don't sometimes has impulses, maybe he thought of something he wanted to ask her, but didn't want to do it in front of everyone."

"Oh, well he will keep fitting in fine then," said Harry, and I laughed. We continued eating our breakfast, and after a few minutes Ginny and Draco came back, "Everything good?"

"Yeah," said Draco, "Just…well." He looked over at Ginny, who had a rather shocked expression on her face.

"Gin?" questioned Harry, "Are you alright?"

"I…think so," she said, shaking her head and picking up a piece of her toast. "Just got caught off guard is all. Everything is fine I am sure, I will talk to you about it later."

"Alright," said Harry, he shrugged and we finished eating our breakfast.

After breakfast we join Luna and Blaise in the library. They both looked a little exasperated.

"What happened?" asked Draco.

"Um, just don't open that book," said Blaise pointing, there was a black book that had a heavy lamp on top of it, "It's really hard to shut once you get it open and feels like a hurricane in your face."

"Oh," I said, "Sorry I forgot to warn you about that one." Blaise grimaced, but continued flipping through the book in his hand. I picked up a book and took my usual seat on the couch closest to the fire. I started flipping through it. Of course, I didn't find anything helpful. Draco had joined me on the couch and had a few books of his own.

"Maybe we should visit him again today," said Ginny.

"We can't," I said, "Our homework is being delivered today, and we still have to keep up with that."

"They should have some kind of clause in the rules that says if someone is in danger homework is not necessary," said Harry. I started to say something, but then Ron came through the door…he was carrying a book and scratching the back of his head awkwardly.

"Uh," he started.

"What's up Ron," said Harry.

"Well….uh," he started again, "You see…I." Draco was looking at him coolly; I think he was preparing himself for another argument. "Well, I was looking through one of the books…it's just a book on plants, but I just was wondering…did your friend start not feeling good after eating something?"

"Now that you mention it," said Blaise, "I think he had just eaten something, but it had to have come from his mother…why?" Ron looked at Draco, and then scowled.

"Don't take this as me liking you or anything," said Ron.

"Of course not Weasel," said Draco, Ron glared and I smacked Draco's arm. He looked at me.

"Stop it," I whispered, and then we looked back at Ron.

"You see, there's a plant in here that is said to put people in a deep sleep, it makes them keep having the same nightmare over and over again, and last time you went you said your friend had looked different, his face I mean. Anyway, the plant is said to be undetectable and if given in large amounts can cause a person to suffer slowly on the inside, even though it appears they are sleeping on the outside." Draco got up and walked over to Ron.

"May I see?" he asked. Ron sort of clumsily handed him the book and then walked out of the room. Draco looked at the book, and then at me. I instantly got up and walked over. "Mia?" I took the book and looked at it.

"Oh merlin," I said, "This is it…why didn't…of course he said we wouldn't find it…because we have been looking for something in the dark arts."

"What is it?" asked Harry.

"It's Kalmia Angustifolia or Dwarf Laurel," I said, "It's a muggle plant."

"I've seen some of those," said Harry, looking at the picture, "They used to grow in a field close to the Dursley's…Dudley was never allowed to go by it."

"It says here," I said looking at the descriptive foot note, "After a few hours it causes, prickling of skin, headaches, severe hypotension, coma and convulsions."

"The nurse did say that he has fits sometimes, but never wakes up," said Blaise.

"This could be it," said Draco, "We should show the Healer right away."

"Yes, I agree," I said.

"What are we waiting for then, let's go," said Harry.


	12. Chapter Twelve: Breakthrough

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter that is left to J.K Rowling. I would like to thank all of my readers and followers. Also, a thank you to my Beta Jucy Sam** **. Hope you all enjoy the chapter!**

It felt as if it took ages to get to Saint Mungo's. All I could think about as we hurried down the street was getting this information in for Theo. I wondered if this would even help him, and I wondered how much damage had been done to him. Mia was running in front of us as we entered the building.

"We need to get up to the magical accidents ward," she said breathlessly to the witch at the front desk.

"Visiting hours do not start until ten," said the witch, not even bothering to look up from her work.

"This isn't a visit," she said, well more like yelled, "This is about saving someone's life, so I need those passes now!" I looked at her; she was clutching the book in her hand and panting a little. The witch finally looked up.

"Oh, you Mr. Nott's friends," she said, "Yes, of course…here you are." She handed Mia the five guest passes and we ran the rest of the way up to the ward Theo was in. Thankfully we didn't have to go far to find his healer as he was already in Theo's room checking on him.

"It is not visiting hours yet," he said, "So it must be something important." Mia walked over and handed him the book, showing him the plant.

"It was a muggle plant," she said, as she finally caught her breath, "I feel like an idiot for not thinking about it sooner." The healer looked over the book and seemed astonished. He looked up at all of us.

"You must really care about your friend," he said, "This is very good, I will see to getting an antidote." The Healer left quickly taking the book with him.

"See," said Mia turning to face the rest of us, "Everything will be fine now."

"Your dad's been here," said Ginny suddenly. I whipped around to look at her; she was standing at Theo's beside and holding something in her hand. I walked over and she handed the item to me. It was my father's ring, the one he always wore on his pinky finger.

"It's his ring," I said, "I wonder…I don't think he meant to leave it, he never takes it off."

"Well, if he didn't mean to leave it," said Harry, "Why would it be off?"

"I would imagine it happened suddenly," said Blaise, looking at the ring curiously, "I remember this ring; it's his favorite isn't it." I nodded.

"Maybe he came here," said Mia, "But had to leave suddenly and the ring got left behind."

"Still…I," I started and that when I saw it, a powdered substance around the edge of the crest. I wiped it off with my finger, and as I did so the ring popped open.

"That's how he did it then," said Harry, "He had it on him when he came to the castle, nobody would have noticed him give it to Theo, probably not even Theo himself."

"He was here to give Theo more," I said, I turned to Mia, "if you had given him…"

"Yes, he would have died," she said, her voice cold and quiet.

"We have to find him," said Blaise, "He needs to pay." I handed the ring to Mia.

"Get rid of it," I seethed, "And yes he will pay for this, if it's that last thing I do."

"We need to have someone watching Theo at all times," said Ginny.

"My father could do it," said Luna, "But then…Draco's father might figure out rather quickly what we know." I shook my head.

"No, what we need to do is convince the hospital to let Theo stay at Grimmauld Place," I said, "He isn't safe here even if he is being watched."

"Your mother could convince them," said Mia, placing a hand on my arm. I could feel her support and need to console me in that little touch and it made me feel better. "No one want's on her bad side."

"Yes, but what of Theo's parents then?" questioned Ginny, "They wouldn't be able to see him, because it would be too much of a risk. I mean what if Draco's father is following them or something." I nodded.

"That is risky," I said, I looked down at Theo and sighed, "It's only his mother now though; his father is in Azkaban….and she will have to understand. She knows how dangerous my father is when he has his mind set to something, and I know she will do anything to protect Theo, even if it means staying away from him. Yes, this is the best option; we should send an owl to mother straight away." Harry nodded and started to walk out of the room, "Wait…do not go alone."

"I'll go with him," said Blaise, he and Harry then left the room with their wands at the ready. I sat down in the chair beside Theo's bed and sighed.

"Everything is going to be alright now," said Mia, walking over.

"Yeah, I bet they will have the antidote done in no time," said Ginny. I looked at Ginny and I suddenly remembered something.

"You shouldn't be here," I said, "I told you…you needed to keep yourself safe."

"I am safe right now," said Ginny, he face stiff.

"What's going on?" asked Mia, "Why does Ginny need to keep herself safe?" Mia looked from Ginny to me. "Dragon?" I bit my lip, then she looked at Ginny, "Gin, what's going on?" Ginny sighed and sat down on the edge of Theo's bed.

"You remember when Draco and I had to talk this morning?" said Ginny, and Mia nodded. "Well, it's because your boyfriend has a very heightened sense of smell, and it seems he can tell when," she paused to take a deep breath, "When a woman is pregnant." Mia's eyes got wide.

"Are you…are you pregnant Gin?" asked Mia.

"A baby, I love babies," said Luna, "I suppose I should have known though as well."

"Yes," she said, "I did the spell when Draco and I were talking, I'm pregnant…I'm only about three weeks along, but I am definitely pregnant."

"Oh," said Mia smiling, "That's wonderful, I'm so happy for you…but Draco's right you shouldn't be here…you should be back at home, if his dad were to find out…he might make you his next target, and I know you haven't had the chance to tell Harry."

"Tell me what?" he questioned, we all looked towards the door to see Blaise and Harry coming in, "Has something happened."

"Um," said Ginny, "I will talk to you when we get back home…did you get an owl sent out?"

"Yes," said Blaise, "And she's already here, must have apparated as soon as she received the owl. She's speaking with the Healer now, but we should leave go back to the house…it's not safe here, something just mentioned seeing your father outside the building."

"Damn," I seethed, "He must have noticed his ring was gone…right we do need to leave then, mother can take care of this and with any luck Theo will be at the house by tonight."

"Right, out the back then," said Harry, "We will have to take the alley."

Once we made it back to the house safe and sound, Mia and I went straight to getting one of the rooms set up for Theo. Mia seemed positive that mother would convince the Healer to let him stay here.

"I think this will do for now," said Mia, as we finished up the room.

"Thank you," I said, she looked at me.

"For what?" she questioned.

"For being you, for being here," I said, "For giving us a chance." She smiled and walked over to me. She placed a soft hand on my cheek and stroked her thumb over it. I closed my eyes at the touch, and leaned into her hand with sigh.

"You don't have to say thank you," she said, and I looked at her. "I, well I want to be here just as much as you do." I looked down at her; in that moment I could see how heart felt she was being, she really wanted to be here, with me, "So, how about we go get something to eat."


	13. Chapter Thirteen: What Now?

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter that is left to J.K. Rowling. Thank you everyone for your continued reading, and I hope to see that you all enjoy the story!

It took my mother three days to finally convince the Healer to let Theo be moved. This was more than likely due to the fact that my mother could not tell him where he was being moved to, but all the mattered is that he was here now, safe in the house with the rest of us.

"Dinner is ready Dragon," said Mia, coming into the room. I spent a good amount of time, sitting in Theo's room with him. No one but Mia knew that I often talked to him…I guess in hope that he would know he was safe.

"I will be down in a minute," I said, she sighed.

"He will be here when you're done," said Mia, I looked at her and nodded getting up out of the chair. I checked his fluids and the like before leaving the room with her, "He will be okay."

"I know," I said, "I just…"

"He can't get to him here," said Mia, "You father doesn't even know where he is. He doesn't know where any of us are."

"I know," I said. She smiled knowingly at me.

"Yet you still can't help but be worried," she said, "Luna's been reading to him you know, it's just old copies of the Quibbler, but it's her way of helping." I chuckled a bit.

"He always liked that magazine," I said, "He read it before the War too." Mia looked at me, "He was never a supporter of Voldemort, and he always had a way around it. I envied him for it, but he is still one of my best friends."

"I understand," said Mia, "We are all here, and soon the Healer will have an anti-dote ready."

"Yes, but we still need to find my father," I said.

"The ministry is looking," said Mia, "I'm sure it's only a matter of time before he slips up and they catch him."

"I love you," I said, "You always know how to make me feel better." She laughed a little.

"What kind of soulmate would I be if I didn't know you," she said, "Anyway, I'm starving." We went downstairs into the kitchen with everyone else.

"Hey, Draco are you up for a game of chess later?" asked Harry.

"Yeah of course," I said, smiling a bit. I sat down at the table with Hermione. We all started eating and we talking amongst each other when Weasley cleared his throat.

"Yes," said Ginny, looking at her brother.

"I was wondering…if I might be able to join," he said.

"Uh, yeah," said Harry, "Help yourself," Weasley sat across from Mia and I.

"How have you been?" he asked, looking at the two of us. I didn't say anything, because I wasn't really sure what to say, "I see your friend is here now." Mia looked at me, then to him.

"Yes, he will be staying with us now," said Mia, "And the Healers are working on an anti-dote."

"That's good," he said, and went silent for a minute. "Listen I've been thinking about it and I've been a real Prat about things, so I would like to apologize." He was looking directly at me as he said this, "I should have believed you, and if not you I should have trusted Hermione…I would like to help in any way I can to make sure that all of us stay safe." Mia finally nudged me after a moment.

"I…well," I started, "How do I know that this isn't just some ploy?"

"Dragon," started Mia.

"No, he's right," said Ron, "I have been so adamant about breaking the two of you up…he has a right to think that this is just some trick, and the only thing I can do is prove over time that it's not." I nodded.

"Alright, apology accepted then," I said, "Unless you prove otherwise of course."

"Right," he said.

After dinner I went back up to the room with Theo, and Mia came with me. She was reading me a book by a muggle author…Jane Austen I think it was and the book is called Pride and Prejudice. It was good so far, we were into the sixth chapter.

"Do you think he can hear us?" I asked suddenly, she paused her reading to look at me.

"Well, I don't see why he wouldn't be able to," she said, "Why?"

"I don't know," I said, "I just…you know I talk to him and all that, and I just wondered if he could hear me when I do." Mia smiled and cuddled closer to me on the couch we were sitting in.

"Don't worry," she said, "Even if he cannot hear us…he knows we are here." I nodded and sighed, "You know, I think we should go get some rest…we can come back in the morning after breakfast."

"It's been hard to sleep," I said, "With Theo, and thinking about you, making sure you're safe…I haven't been able to get any sleep." Mia looked at me thoughtfully.

"Well, let me see if I can remedy that," she said, she stood up and took my hand. She then led me to our bedroom, and closed the door behind us, "I have something that might help. It's a lavender potion, lavender is a natural sleep aid and I have noticed how restless you have been."

"You think it will help?" I questioned, and she nodded.

"Yes, I think it will help," said Mia, "You could use a goodnight's sleep." Just as I was about to say something to her and owl swooped into the window, "Hey isn't that your mother's?"

"Yeah," I said walking over. I took the envelope from its mouth and then gave it a treat. I turned back towards Hermione, and opened the letter.

"What does it say?" she asked.

"It's says the ministry has contacted her," I said, "They said that my father has been spotted in a different country and since the Headmistress has taken some more safety measure they think it best that we return to Hogwarts." Hermione took the letter and looked it over.

"Alright, it's her handwriting," she said.

"What you think I wouldn't know my own mother's handwriting," I said.

"I just wanted to be sure," said Mia, I smiled.

"Mother would die before sending us a false message," I said.

"I know, I know," said Mia, "It's just, we can't be too careful."

"I understand," I said and kissed her temple, "Now how about some sleep, we will tell the others about the letter in the morning. Then we can decide as a group what is best for us."

"Agreed," said Mia, we started getting ready for bed. I watched Mia for a moment as she undressed and put on one of my sweaters instead of her own pajamas. I smiled a bit and finished getting ready myself.

"You look good in that," I said, as we got into the bed.

"Well it keeps me warm, and it smells rather good too," said Mia, smiling, "Take that potion." I nodded and gulped down the potion real quick.

"By the way," I started after I took the potion, "I wrote to my Aunt, she and Teddy are going to come over tomorrow for tea and all that."

"That's great," said Mia, and then she yawned.

"Come on let's get some sleep love," I said. She nodded and cuddled into the bed. I smiled and made myself comfortable. She looked at me as I faced her, "Goodnight my Mia."

"Draco," she said, I looked at her for a moment. She didn't usually say my name, normally it was Dragon.

"Yes," I said.

"I love you," she said, and then leaned over and kissed me. She cuddled closer to me after she pulled back. I kissed her forehead and wrapped an arm around her.

"I love you too," I said.


End file.
